Shattered Innocence
by NewBlood7
Summary: A Creepypasta-ish story. Since Halloween is getting close I decided to make this story. When a terrible event occurs, the life the Simpsons as they used to know will never be the same again. Follow the story as we learn more about what happened on that grisly day. *Rated M for violent images*
1. Chapter 1: Before everything changed

Hey everyone this is NewBlood7 back from his break. I have decided that since it was getting close to Halloween that I would give you guys this. It's kinda creepypasta-ish, I'm not sure if it actually qualifies or not. Also notice that any music listed is recommended for the part. (You do not have to listen to it if you don't want to.) Anyway I wanted to post this so here it is. Have fun and enjoy the story.

* * *

**Lisa POV**

_[Now Playing The Fall of Max Payne- Theme (Music)]_

The rain poured down as it splashed on the cold ground. The clouds were out and the sun was nowhere to be seen. Some would call it poetic; I just saw it as tragic.

I walked across the ground as the rain poured on me as well. I walked through it not caring if the rain got my clothes wet. I walked in a cemetery as I saw what I was looking for in the distance. I got closer as I saw the casket there. I walked up to the casket as I made my way to it. I was soon standing in front of the grave.

I stared down at the grave, as all I felt was grief. I still couldn't believe it had actually happened. I ran my hand across the grave in a desperate attempt to feel the person who once was living. Nothing I could do could change what had happened, and deep down I knew that. When people die they stayed dead. The ceremony had been a little while ago, but I decided to come back. The ceremony provided no relief to me. There was still no closure, and I doubt I would ever find it. I was just a little girl in a big and cruel world.

Images of the person ran through my head as I was forced to see everything again. The memories pushed into my mind, as I was helpless to stop them. No matter how much I tried I wasn't going to stop them. I knew it was inevitable. I was going to have to relive what had happened…if I wanted to or not.

_[Music stop]_

* * *

_**Shattered Innocence**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

**Lisa POV**

_[Now playing Naruto- Morning]_

Buzz, buzz. Buzz, Buzz! The sound echoed all around the room. Suddenly a yellow hand smacked the device. The alarm clock stopped as the hand hit the button on top.

The blankets in the bed next to it rustled as something moved. The sheets moved aside as a body emerged from the bed. The person yawned as they stretched their body. You see the person emerging from the bed?

That's me, Lisa Simpson.

The sheets completely fell off as I got out of bed. I put my slippers on as I decided it was time to get up. I walked out into the hall as I made my way to the bathroom. To my surprise no one was inside. I went inside as I went to the bathroom. I got out as I went down the stairs and to the kitchen. As I arrived I saw everyone there. It was really loud and everyone was making noise. My mom was at the stove making breakfast.

"Hello sweety." My mom greeted me as I entered.

That's my mom, Marge. She does this everyday. I sat down at the table as I saw my breakfast waiting for me. I started to eat as I heard someone speak.

"Marge where's the bacon?" My father asked.

"It's on your left." Marge responded to him.

My father reached over as he spotted the bacon. He grabbed a fist full of bacon as he stuffed them into his mouth.

"Ummm bacon." He said, as he tasted the fattening meat.

And that's my father, Homer. I turned to the side as I saw a high chair there. In it sat my little infant sister, Maggie. Maggie and me had a connection of sorts; at least that's what I thought.

I lifted more food to my mouth as I felt something hit me on the side of the head. I turned around as I saw my brother there with a smile on his face, his spoon as positioned directly at me as he obviously was the one who threw the food at the side of my head. And of course I couldn't forget the troublemaker of our family, Bart. Bart was always picking on me and playing tricks on me. Maybe it was a big brother thing.

I whipped the food off my face as I glared at Bart. Bart smirked back as he loved to get me peeved. I turned back to my food as I continued to eat.

_[Stop music]_

Soon after I heard my father shout.

"Wow! Look at the time. I'm going to be late." Homer said as he got up from the table.

My mom kissed him on the lips as he rushed out the door.

"That's weird, he forgot the rest of his breakfast." Marge said as he saw Homer's plate.

Homer suddenly rushed back in as he quickly woofed down the remaining food. Homer then rushed out the door again as he still had bacon hanging from his mouth. I shook my head as I some how knew Homer was going to do that. I finished my breakfast as I walked up to the sink and put my plate inside.

"You guys are going to be late if you don't get a move on." My mom said as she urged us to get ready.

Bart rushed up to get ready as he left his plate behind. I walked up after him as I went towards the bathroom. I walked in the bathroom and grabbed my toothbrush as I brushed my teeth. I walked out of the bathroom as I grabbed my backpack and made my way down stairs. Bart rushed down the stairs as he joined me.

Marge had our lunches ready as we came down. I walked over to my mom as I grabbed the brown lunch bag. As I grabbed the bag my mom kissed me on the cheek. I then moved aside as I let Bart have his turned. Marge did the same thing as Bart grabbed his.

"You better go before you miss the bus." Marge reminded us.

My mom was always so caring; she was definitely one of my role models. Bart and I opened the door and walked out as the bus pulled up in front of our house.

"I love you." Marge called to us.

We walked up to the bus as the doors slide open for us. Bart made his way in as I walked up to the doors next. I turned back to Marge as she stood in the doorway. I smiled at her as I looked back at the bus. Auto, our bus driver, motioned to me impatiently, as he wanted me to get in. I stepped inside the bus as the bus drove off.

But little did I know that once I got on that bus and made my way to school… Nothing would ever be the same again.


	2. Chapter 2: A rude awakening

Got back from the lake. It will be the last time since summer is almost over. Well I guess all good things must come to an end.

* * *

**Lisa POV**

I got onto the bus like I usually did. I walked down the aisle as all the kids freak out and threw stuff around. As I walked through the aisles there was one voice directed at me.

"Hi Lisa." A voice said as a familiar blue haired boy saw me walking by.

"Hi Millhouse." I replied as I continued to walk by.

Millhouse's eyes followed as I walked down to find a seat. I sat down next to my brother Bart, since he was the only one willing to be seated next to me. I guess you could say I was kind of a nerd in the eyes of this school, at least in the eyes of the students I was. Popularity wasn't my thing.

Bart saw all the things flying by his head as he wished to join in. Bart reached into his backpack as he pulled out his slingshot. Bart then joined in as he flung pieces of trash also. I sighed as I decided to read a book until we got to school.

"Hey calm down little dudes." I could hear Auto say above the noise.

Auto usually made such remarks but never took any action, and I think every student aboard the bus knew that. Soon enough we got to school like we usually did. Then Auto told everyone to get out. Everyone got out as they followed in a single file line. I threw my book into my backpack as I joined Bart in the line. As I got out I saw our school.

The school looked like it usually did, low budget but not trashy. Bart and I walked up to the school as everyone made their ways to the doors. We walked into the school as I made my way to my locker to get my stuff I needed for the day.

"See ya later Lis." Bart said as he split off from me.

I waved as Bart rushed in a different direction. Bart was had his own thing that he did, since we were in different grades he never saw what happened with me and visa versa. I grabbed a hand full of books as I put them in my book bag. I turned away from my locker as I closed the door to it. I walked down the hall as I made my way to my class.

_[Now playing Naruto OST- Loneliness]_

As I walked through the hall I could see the people secretly laughing. I kept my head down as I tried to pretend I didn't see anyone. Then I felt something hit my shin. I lost my balance as I tumbled to the ground. I hit the ground, as I didn't have enough time to soften the blow.

I craned my neck up from my downed position as I looked up. I lay on the floor as I heard Jim bo, Curly and Nelson laugh. They then walked by as they high- fived each other. They obviously were the ones to cause my fall. My books were spilled all over the floor. I grabbed them as I put them back in my backpack.

I saw a yellow hand grab one of my books as it gave it to me. I looked up as I saw Millhouse there. Oh yeah, did I forget to mention Millhouse has a huge crush on me.

"Thanks." I said quietly as I grabbed the book from his hand.

"So, how are you?" Millhouse asked as he bent over and helped me pick my stuff up.

Millhouse was horrible at small talk.

"You know…the same. Still disliked." I said as I stared at the ground.

I put my stuff in my bag as I got up from my kneeled position.

"Well I got to get to class." I said uneasy.

"Oh okay." Millhouse said as he backed off a bit.

I started to walk away as I could still feel Millhouse there. I walked into my classroom as I sat in the same desk I always did. Mrs. Hoover told everyone to pay attention, as class was about to begin. Mrs. Hoover began talking as she wrote the board.

I didn't even bother to pay attention; this class was too easy for me. I bet I knew the subject that she was talking about. I didn't need to listen to it. Instead I stared at my desk as I heard their conversation. They were talking about random things and gossip. I then felt something ran into my head. The object fell on my desk as I saw that it was a paper airplane.

I figured it was for me as I unwrapped the object. On the inside of the paper was a poorly drawn picture of me. The words 'teachers pet' were written above it.

_[Music stop]_

I sighed, as I should have figured it was something insulting me. I crumbled the paper up as I threw it my binder. Why was I so gullible to think that it was something good about me? I was smart enough to know that one liked me here. I loved learning, but I detested having to constantly put up with slander. A voice then rang through my head as I was forced out of my own thoughts.

"Lisa…" A voice called to me.

I looked up as I saw Mrs. Hoover there.

"Are you paying attention?" Mrs. Hoover asked as the class giggled.

Mrs. Hoover usually paid attention to me the most. I was the smartest so she wanted me to succeed the most.

"Oh…sorry." I said, as I blushed a bit.

This usually never happened to me. I guess my head was just in the clouds today.

"That's alright, just don't let it happen again." Mrs. Hoover said as she turned back to the board again.

I grumbled to myself, as I knew that this wouldn't help my reputation. The thing that happened next surprised me though. The intercom turned one as everyone turned to hear what he had to say.

"Lisa Simpson please report down to the Principal's office…" The intercom spoke.

The intercom then shut off as everyone looked at me. I was just shocked as I heard him say that. Usually only bad students went down to the Principal's office. I was the good girl, the top student. Why was I being sent down there?

"You heard him Lisa, get your butt down there." Mrs. Hoover said annoyed with all the interruptions.

"Yes, Mrs. Hoover." I said as I got up from my desk quickly.

I rushed up to the door of the classroom as I saw everyone's eyes following me. I opened the door as I quickly got out of the classroom and into the hallway. Well I guess I better see what this is about I thought as I walked down to the office.

**Bart POV**

I walked down the hallway as I walked as slow as I could. I was so relieved when I heard Mrs. Krabappel send me down to the office. That meant I got out of class.

This routine was all but normal. Usually my pranks sent me down there. And I knew what awaited me when I got there. Principal Skinner would be sitting in his chair, as he would then tell me to sit down in a chair in front of his desk. Then Skinner would give me this huge lecture about doing what's right and behaving. Then he would give me detention and send me on my way.

This was so predictable, one time I even told him exactly what he would do. But Skinner didn't care; he would do the same exact thing all over again. I whistled as I nonchalantly walked down the hall. I then reached my destination. I looked up as I saw the familiar words 'Principals Office' written on the door.

This was the place. I wonder what Skinner is going to try this time. I opened the door as I made my way in. The chair was turned backwards as there was no response to me coming in. I walked over and sat in the chair that I always did. There was still no response as I figured that Skinner was just steaming with rage.

"So Skinhead, what have you called me down here for now?" I asked as I leaned back in my chair.

The chair didn't move at all. I looked around as I figured Skinner would irrupt any second. Then I noticed something that I didn't before.

_[Now playing Naruto OST- Nervous]_

In the corner of the room there was somebody. I then realized that the person was tied up. The person squirmed as he tried to get free from his bonds. I looked closer as I saw that I knew the person. Sweat appeared on my head as I saw that it Skinner in the corner. I turned my head to the chair as the chair slowly turned to face me.

"Hello there…Bart!" A familiar voice said as the chair swung around.

I almost jumped out of my chair as I saw who was behind this. It was Sideshow Bob!

_[Music stop]_


	3. Chapter 3: A maniac's comeback

**Bart POV**

Sideshow Bob then lunged for me as he jumped across the table. I moved out of the chair as Sideshow Bob flew at me. Bob crashed into the chair as he rebounded back to his feet. I grabbed something off Skinner's desk as I swung the object at Bob. The desk lamp smashed into Bob as he recoiled in pain. Bob then refocused as he tackled me to the ground. I tried to get back up but Bob just pushed me down again.

"Now I finally have you." Sideshow Bob said as he pushed my face into the ground.

I tried to say something but all that came out was mumbling.

"What did you say you little brat?!" Sideshow spoke to me.

"I said eat my shorts!" I said this time making it audible.

Sideshow grunted as he heard my comment.

"It's time to go to sleep." He said.

Then I felt something dig into my arm. I looked to my arm as I saw the syringe poking out. Bob pushed the plunger down as the chemicals ran into my body. I instantly felt the affects as my vision blurred. My body felt woozy as I lay on the ground. Sideshow Bob got off me, as he knew I was beat.

"Don't worry your sister will be there to keep you company." Sideshow told me as I began to go under.

That was the last thing I heard as I then went unconscious.

**Lisa POV**

There was darkness as my eyes began to move. As I woke up I found myself in a strange new location. My head hurt. I lifted my head up and looked around as I tried to find out where I was. I didn't recognize any of this place. This place was dank and damp. Just looking around this place gave me chills.

I tried to move my arms as something held me back. I looked at my arms as I saw chains attached to my wrist. I pulled on the chains as they still kept me in place. I looked down as I saw there were no chains on my legs. Well that was good. So only my wrist were locked in place.

What happened? Who would do this to me? Then I remembered what had happened to me. I remember going to Principal's Skinner's office and then…

"Sideshow Bob!" I yelled aloud as I remembered that he was the one who had kidnapped me.

I had to get out of here. I pulled on the chains with all my might, as I knew that if I stayed here I was dead. I then stopped, as my strength was nothing compared to the chains density.

"You can try all you want…it won't matter." A voice said.

I turned as I saw Sideshow Bob there.

"Knowing your strength you won't even come close to breaking it." Sideshow taunted as he walked closer to me.

I snorted as Sideshow politely walked up to my face. I tried to bite at him, as he got close. Sideshow moved out of the way as my teeth missed him.

"Now, now. There is no need to bite." Sideshow Bob said as he wagged his finger at me.

"You should be grateful…you will be the second one to die." Sideshow informed me.

Second? What did he mean?

"Second?" I asked him.

Sideshow then turned to face as he heard me.

"Yes you heard me second…" Sideshow said.

"Oh right. Did I forget to mention you aren't alone?" Sideshow said sadistically.

I knew what he meant right away. He had captured Bart also. And of course he was going to make Bart suffer before I did. Sideshow then turned his back on me as he walked away. I had to think of something. I had to save Bart, but how could I? First I had to get out of these chains. I have to put my intellect to the test. My life and Bart's depended on it.

**Bart POV**

_[Now Playing Starcraft- Zerg 1]_

When I woke I found myself facing my worst enemy. I jumped a bit, as Sideshow Bob was standing right there.

"Oh good you are awake." Sideshow Bob said to me with his arms behind his back.

I shook my head as I began to clearly see that it was he. I wasn't dreaming. I pulled my arms as I felt cold metal touch my skin. Chains bound me, there was no way out.

"So it's me versus you again eh?" I asked Bob.

"Not exactly." Sideshow Bob said to me.

I was a bit surprised.

"Your sister will be joining us this time." Sideshow Bob said as he stared at the ceiling.

"What?!" I responded.

"This is just between you and me Bob she has nothing to do with it!" I told him angry.

"That's where you're wrong." Sideshow Bob said in his civilized manner.

"All your family has wronged me…" Sideshow explained.

"But don't worry, you will be the first to perish." Sideshow hissed at me.

Sideshow then turned around as he walked to the edge of the room. Sideshow shuffled through a few things until he came upon something.

"Aw here it is." Sideshow said as he picked something up.

I didn't like the looks of this at all. Sideshow walked up to me again as he hid the object behind his back. Then without warning he took the object out from behind his back and stabbed me with it. I twinge in pain as I close my eyes. I quickly open my eyes as my worries begin to cloud my mind. Oh god what did he inject into me now? I stared at my assailant as he smiled back at me creepily.

I wanted to say something to him, but no words came out. I stared at Sideshow Bob as the image of him standing there began to blur and distort. My head felt weird all of sudden. I tried to stay focus on Sideshow but the whole room began to spin.

I didn't know what was happening to me. Sideshow turned his back on me as he walked out of the room still having that smug smirk on his face. The door shut as I instantly tried to think of something. My right arm felt numb and the rest of my body felt cold.

I tried to reach for the door but I was pulled back as I was reminded of the shackles holding me in place. The door moved away from me as I sat there in shock. Time began to slow down as I looked around the room. This couldn't be real.

I reveled in my bizarre state as the room suddenly began to spin faster and faster. I looked at a wall as I saw it wiz by me multiple times. I began getting dizzy as I wished that it would all just end. Then vibrant colors began to come out of nowhere as they bombarded my eyes. The colors took forms of many shapes as they swirled all around me. The colors didn't stop they just got more and more bright. I fell over on my side as I tried to shield myself from everything.

This was too much. I curled up into a ball as I covered my head. I clamped my eyes shut as I tried to shut this nightmare out. Sideshow had something planned and by the experience I was having now I didn't like it.

_[Stop music]_

**Lisa POV**

I sat in my cell for what seemed like months. But I knew that wasn't right. I had been here for at least a few days. I tried daily to come up with an escape. But my brainstorms weren't enough. I needed a plan now!

Why couldn't I come up with a way? I was smarter then this. I was better then this. I had to try harder. Oh who was I kidding I couldn't outsmart Sideshow. He was older and had more drive; at least he had more drive to kill. I was doomed to start with.

No…no. I wasn't going to lose this time. This was for everything. I had to get through this. This situation had solution; I just had to find it. Mom and dad were probably looking for me by now. But I knew that the police wouldn't find this place. This place was too hidden.

Bart was the one to worry about. Sideshow Bob hadn't come and done anything to me yet, but I knew he was torturing Bart somehow. I looked around. As I looked on the ground I saw pieces of white. I leaned in closer as I saw close up to the dust. This wasn't ordinary dust, this was man made. I had seen this before, in fact I had learned about it. This was bad. This was a powerful drug. It was a drug known as LSD.

I leaned back to my position as I racked my brain more. I was so tired. Thinking like this wasn't going to help Bart or I any better. I sat down as it tried to get into the most comfortable position I could. The chains greatly affected how I could position myself. I finally got into a position that wasn't the most comfortable but I knew that it would have to do. I gently began to close my eyes as I tried to get some rest. To my surprise I fell to sleep.

I hoped that in my dreams my family would be there.


	4. Chapter 4: A Maniac's Vendetta

**Bart POV**

I sat in the corner, as I didn't bother to move. I couldn't get any sleep, the nights have been restless. I don't even know if it is day or night anymore. There were no windows to tell me. With time slowing down and speeding up I felt like I wasn't even on Earth anymore.

I didn't know what to think of it. All I knew is that it wouldn't end. Sideshow Bob constantly injected me with the stuff that caused my nightmares. At this point seeing all the vibrant shapes crawling around my room became normal but it still wasn't pleasant. I hoped for death, but I knew it would never come. Sideshow was going to take this time with me. My body twitched as it now had a mind of it's own. Please have someone find me.

**Lisa POV**

My stomach growled in hunger. The food that Sideshow gave us was minimal, but it was still enough to survive off of. My clothes were caked with dirt and my body was tired from trying to break free so much.

No one was coming for us; I have to face the facts. I bowed my head as I breathed heavily. This despair was something I had never experienced before. It really was hopeless. I was just a kid and Sideshow was a maniac with more experience and wisdom. I shook my head as the visions of Sideshow killing me soon came as a reality. The thought of never seeing my brother or my parents again was the worst thing I could imagine.

I bowed my head as tears began to form in my eyes. The tears rolled off my face as they splashed on the ground. I sobbed softly as I didn't want Sideshow to hear me. I wasn't going to let Sideshow see my sadness. Then through my blurred vision I saw something. There was something on the ground. I tried to see clearly as I saw what was on the ground.

It was a hairpin! It must have fallen out of my hair. The plan that I had taken forever to come up with finally came to me.

_[Now Playing Starcraft- Terran 3(music)]_

I began to slip off my slipper as I threw it to my side. I used my foot to move the hairpin aside. I moved it closer to my foot as I planned to pick it up with my toes. I tried to pick up the hairpin with my toes but the first time I failed. I had to focus. I could do this; I was a ballerina once. I moved my toes in position as the second time I managed to pick it up. I tried to be very careful as I lift my foot into the air without dropping the hairpin. Then I tried to put my foot in position. I had to be precise.

I threw the hairpin into the air as it was directed at my palm. My hand grabbed it out of the air as I was directly on.

"Yes." I said quietly.

I moved my wrist outward as I bent the hairpin into the straight shape I wanted. Then I leaned over and put the hairpin the lock. I moved it around a bit as I tried to unlock my arm chains. With an audible click I heard the chain unlock. My right hand fell forward as I could move it again. This was actually working I couldn't believe it.

I smirked, as I knew that I was almost there. I used my newly freed hand to maneuver the pin into the slot. Then I twisted it in and another click was heard. The metal arm cast fell to the ground with a clank. Now it was time for my legs.

_[Music stop]_

I used my newly freed arms to unlock my leg chains. Soon enough my legs were free as well. I stepped out of where I stood quickly as I didn't want to say another second in that position. I loosed up my tired body as I looked around the room. Good, I think Sideshow Bob doesn't know I have escaped yet. This could help me.

Now it was my turn, now I had the element of surprise on my side. I rushed out the room as I tried to find Bart as quickly as I could. I rushed down a corridor when I heard something. I quickly hid behind a wall as I heard a room opening up. I peaked around the corner as I tried to see who it was. Out of the door stepped the infamous figure. It was Sideshow Bob.

I watched him as he had something in his hand. Bob carelessly threw the object down, as he was finished with it. Sideshow Bob wiped his hands clean as he walked away. It was only a matter of time until Sideshow Bob found out I was gone. He hadn't been torturing me but I left the door wide open. There was no time to waste.

If I wanted to save Bart I would have to work snappy. I rushed inside the door that Sideshow came out of. I really hoped this was where Bart was. As I went inside I saw a room with barely light and no windows.

I looked around as I tried to make sure this wasn't a trap. I saw something move around in the room as I stopped in my tracks. I stopped there in worry as I saw a head rise up. I noticed the blonde hair instantly.

"Bart!" I whispered to him.

The head turned to me as I confirmed that it really was Bart.

"Lis?" Bart asked as he rubbed his eyes.

He looked really dazed.

"Come on we have to get out of here." I said to him worried about Sideshow coming in any second.

Bart tried to get to me but stopped as I noticed that he had chains wrapped around him also. I moved in as I quickly worked on his chains. I worked as Bart looked down at me. The first arm lock let go as Bart's arm fell limp. Bart looked at his arm in amazement as he looked back at me.

"I'm usually the one that picks locks." Bart said wearily.

I smiled a bit as I went back to working on his chains. Picking locks was a little out of character for me I had to admit… but caring for my family wasn't. Bart was finally free as I looked back at the door for any trace of Sideshow. There wasn't anything.

"Come on." I said as I grabbed onto Bart's newly freed wrist.

I dragged him out of the room as I raced down the hall. Bart didn't help me, as he was still just stunned. I ran quickly as I tried to find a way out. Then I finally saw something. I saw light. I ran towards the light as I ran through the doorway. Then the scenery drastically changed. We were no longer in dungeon like lairs, now we were in industry atmosphere.

I knew where we were now. We were in the coal processing plant. This is where coal was smashed and heated into something more desirable. I drug Bart through the plant as we ran under the conveyer belts. I then saw workers. I was going to yell to them for help when something happened.

I felt a sharp pain in the side of my head as the force from what ever hit me knocked me aside. My head hit the ground as everything went black.

**Bart POV**

Lisa was pulling me through the plant as I saw just getting my senses back. Then suddenly I saw Lisa get hit by something and fly onto the ground. I backed up as I tried to realize what was going on. Out of the shadows stepped the assailant.

"You didn't think you would get away did you?" The voice spoke as I realized that it was Sideshow Bob.

"I still have lots more plans." Sideshow said as he turned to face me.

My heart beat quickly as I had no idea what to do. His malevolent body stood there with a knife in his hand.

"And they don't involve your sister!" Sideshow shouted.

Then suddenly I saw him move. Sideshow whipped around as he turned to Lisa. Adrenaline rushed through my body as I moved quickly to my sister. Sideshow was about to plunge the knife into her body as I tackled Sideshow before he was able to do so. Sideshow screamed in pain as he landed on a metal sheet that was lying out.

I stood up as Sideshow full of anger got to his feet. Sideshow flipped the knife back into his hand as he glared at me full of detest. Sideshow steamed as he clenched the knife more tightly.

_[Now Playing Twisted Transistor by Korn]_

Sideshow glared at me as I waited for his attack. Now I had his full attention. Sideshow then lunged at me as he tried to stab me violently. I fell backwards as the knife missed me by inches. I got to my feet as I ran away from my potential killer. I slid as Sideshow tried to stab at me again. I turned to face Sideshow as he stabbed a third time. I jumped backwards as he hit a piece of metal support.

"Get back here!" Sideshow screamed full of rage.

I continued to run for my life as Sideshow followed behind me closely. I saw something that could help me as I ran towards it. Sideshow followed me as I hoped that he would forget about Lisa.

But right now I had to worry about my own life. I got close to the ladder as I quickly tried to climb it. Sideshow stabbed at me as he got around the corner. I left a pain in my leg as I continued to climb.

"This won't hurt a bit!" Sideshow yelled at me from below.

I continued to climb, as I knew that Sideshow would follow me. I got to the top of the ladder as I tried to escape my deranged assailant.

_[Music stop]_

I then noticed that I was standing on the conveyer belt. I ran onto the conveyer belt, as I didn't even care. Sideshow Bob came up from the ladder as I saw someone run to him.

"Excuse me you can't…" The worker said as he tried to stop Sideshow.

Sideshow pushed his arms off him and then stabbed the worked in the stomach. The worker's eyes grew huge as he fell to the ground grasping his stomach. Blood spilled from the man on the ground as Sideshow turned to face me.

_[Now playing Naruto OST- Blind Animal]_

I rushed across the conveyer belt as Sideshow rushed after me. I ran without looking back as I tried desperately to escape him. Then I saw one of the crushers coming down. I rolled out of the way as the crusher smashed into the conveyer belt. I ran through everything as workers yelled at me to stop. Suddenly I saw Sideshow coming from my side. Sideshow swung at me as I fell to the ground trying to avoid his swing. Sideshow stood in front of me, as I had nowhere else to go.

"End of the line Bart." Sideshow said as he walked closer to me.

I realized that he was right; there was nowhere else to go. This was the end. Sideshow's smile extended to the sides of his mouth as he lifted the knife upward. Then as he was about to bring the knife down I heard a loud crunch.

Sideshow stopped as I looked behind him. Sideshow looked down as he saw that his huge foot was stuck in one of the coal grinders. The gears turned more as his foot got more crushed. Sideshow screamed in pain as he got more stuck.

Sideshow swung wildly as he tried to get me. Sideshow yelled with all that he had as he tried to kill me. One of his strikes hit me as I tried to get away from him. I saw as his bones cracked and his muscles being ripped from his leg. Blood covered the gears, as he his body was being torn to pieces. Some blood splattered across my face as he was slowly being killed. Sideshow bloodily screamed like a wild animal.

I watched in horror as he stopped trying to go after me and now was trying to safe himself. He pulled on his body in vein as he tried one last effort. Then with the last of his remaining strength he threw the knife at me. The knife landed next to me as it just missed. Then Sideshow's body went limp and his head bowed.

_[Music stop]_

Sideshow's body didn't move a muscle. I sat there in silence as I tried to catch my breath. I breathed heavily as I stared at the knife on the ground. I turned back to Sideshow, as all I saw was a jumbled mess of blood and body parts.

Sideshow's eyes have been rolled into the back of his head as he hung there. I tried to figure out what had just happened. Then a sudden realization came to me.

My killer who had tracked me down and hunted me for years was dead…forever…


	5. Chapter 5: Does it ever go away?

Please review! If no one is going to read or review this story then I am not going to write anymore chapters for it. I will just go back to my other stories (they atleast get views and reviews), so if you really want me to continue just tell me. Discontinuation may happen. Just wanted to make that clear.

* * *

**Lisa POV**

My eyes slowly began to open as I saw the world around me. What hit me? I had no idea what it was. As my eyes fully opened I saw that a bunch of people I didn't recognize were crowding around me.

"What happened?" I asked as I sat up.

My head throbbed and the right side of my body hurt.

"Are you okay little girl?" One of the men asked me.

"I think so." I said still in pain.

"Let's get you some help okay?" another man said comforting me.

The man helped me up as I realized that they all had black coal marks on their clothes. These must be workers of the plant. Wait I was still at the coal plant that meant…

"Bart!" I said aloud as I pushed the man aside.

The man stumbled as I tried to rescue my brother. Everything was blurry and I couldn't keep my footing. I fell down on my stomach as I the workers rushed to my aid again.

"Come on we need to get you up." A worker said as he picked me up again.

"She's hurt, when are the paramedics getting here?" The worker asked another one of his colleagues.

"They should be arriving soon." The other worker replied.

I tried to get them off as I stubbornly tried to find Bart.

"You aren't making this easy for us sweetie." One of the workers said as he held me still.

I managed to break free. I had to go find him. I then slipped out of the worker's arms as I ran off. The worker noticed as he tried to catch me again. The worker fell over as he tripped over his own feet.

I ran forward as I saw multiple people rushing past me. There was too much chaos for this to be normal protocol, something must have happened. Please, please not let that something be Bart. I ran where the commotion was hoping to find Bart.

I pushed through the workers, as I got closer to the commotion. Then as I got to center I saw that the conveyer belt had stopped. That wasn't good. Conveyer belt usually only stopped for emergencies. I looked around as I tried to find Bart.

"Bart!" I yelled as I looked around.

I then saw a yellow head. I rushed towards it as I got everyone out of my way. I saw that Bart was being carried by one of the workers.

"Bart!" I said as I ran next to him.

Bart glanced at me weakly as he saw me.

"You're alive!" I said happily.

Bart smiled back at me. I then heard sounds. I turned my attention to the entrance of the building. I saw that police and newscasters were now arriving on the scene. Police stormed the building as I they rushed into the building. The worker put Bart down, as Bart stood up wobbly.

I held Bart up as we walked our way to the entrance. As we walked to the entrance I saw something that almost made me cry. Could it really be? Was that who I thought it was? I rushed towards the figures as Bart limped forward. It was Mom and Dad! I rushed towards them as they both saw Bart and me.

Marge held her arms open as she rushed towards me. I ran into Marge's arms as she gave me a tight hug. I held onto Marge as she held me back. A tear landed on my shoulder, as I knew that my mom was crying. But it wasn't tears of sadness it was tears of happiness.

"Oh my precise babies." Marge said.

Marge kissed me on the cheek, as she was glad to see me alive. After a few minutes Marge let go of me and I turned to see Homer there. Homer was helping Bart up after their hug.

"Bart, Lisa." Marge said as she turned to both of us.

Marge then kissed Bart on the cheek. I was about to cry when I heard someone intervene.

"Awww how touching." Chief Wiggum said as he saw our family reunion.

"I'm glad we came in time." Wiggum said relieved.

"Usually we aren't so good about that." Wiggum said scratching under his hat.

"Thank you Chief Wiggum." Marge said as she thanked him.

"Eh it's no problem really." Wiggum said as he looked around.

"I'm going to need you guys to file a police report on what happened though." Chief Wiggum told us.

"But for now why don't you guys go home and rest." Wiggum told us.

"We'll take care of this." Chief Wiggum told us.

"Come on let's go." Marge said as she held all of us close.

We all turned around as we made our way out of the coal factory. The ride home was silent; no one had to say anything. Everyone was happy to be together. The silence wasn't an awkward silence but was more of a tired silence. Mom and Dad must have been worried to death.

We got home and entered our house like usually. We relaxed for a bit as I tried to shake the terror away. I sat on the couch, as everyone else did there own thing.

"And what a story that was." Kent Brockman said as he finished the previous story.

"And in other news principal Seymour Skinner was found dead today." Brockman reported.

I turned my attention to the TV as I heard the news.

"He was found dead in his office this evening as police entered the building." Kent said facing the TV.

I think I had an idea who killed him.

"Police have ruled the case as a homicide the and suspected killer is said to be ex-convict Sideshow Bob." Kent Brockman told us.

I figured. Sideshow Bob wanted no witnesses. Once Skinner saw what was going on he was doomed. Skinner was just a pawn in his unholy plan. He was to be sacrificed so a greater calling could be achieved. I would lie if I said that I wouldn't miss him. I think that even Bart didn't hate Skinner enough to not be a little saddened. Bart enjoyed Skinner, or more like he liked messing with him.

I lifted up the remote as I turned off the TV. Marge came in the room as I turned the TV off. Marge stared at me as I looked back at her.

"It's getting late." Marge informed me.

"Let's get you off to bed." Marge said as she walked next to me.

I got off the couch as I walked with her up to my room. We went into my room as I got into bed. Mom walked in as she tucked me in.

"I'll be here incase you ever get scared, okay?" Marge comforted me.

"Okay." I said simply.

Marge kissed me on the cheek as I saw Homer standing in the doorway of my bedroom. Marge turned to leave as she and Homer left my room. On the way out she shut the door to my room. Darkness was in the room as for the first time in a long time I was afraid of the dark. I tried to cover up under the blankets as I tried to combat my fearful thoughts.

There is nothing to be afraid of Lisa. I told myself. I had to pull myself together. Sideshow Bob was dead for good. People don't come back from the dead you know that. I sighed as I felt the impact the stress had on my body. My eyes slowly closed as I tried to sleep. Then before I knew it I was sound asleep.

My sleep was short lived as I suddenly woke up. I sat up in my bed quickly as I panted for my breath. I grabbed my chest as I tried to control my heart rate. Stupid nightmares. I guess that I thought I was mature but when a mature situation finally happens I can't handle it. But yet again not a lot of people get to live through witnessing the death of another human being.

I looked out my window as I saw that it was still nighttime. I got out of bed as I decided to get a drink of water and keep my fears at bay. I walked down the hall as I then saw Bart's bedroom.

I stopped as I remembered Bart. I hadn't seen Bart ever since we got home. Maybe he could help me with my fears. And if he were just as scared as me it would be good to know that I wasn't alone. I slowly opened the door as I peeked in. I was going to call Bart's name when I saw him sitting on his bed.

He was still awake? I opened the door a little bit wider as Bart didn't seem to notice me. Then I saw that Bart had something in his hand. I looked closely and realized what it was.

I saw that it was Sideshow Bob's knife!

I stumbled back a bit as I gasped in horror. I then covered my mouth, as I didn't want Bart to know I was there. I trembled against the hallway wall, as I was shocked. Bart had…kept Sideshow's knife? This freaked me out.

I slowly walked back to my room as I tried to not make any sound with my footsteps. As soon as I made it to my room I closed the room quietly. I then walked backwards as I sat down near my bedside. Then I felt my head nod off as I fainted right there.


	6. Chapter 6: A Glimpse Of Horror

**Lisa POV**

"Lisa time for school!" Rang through my ears as I jolted up.

My eyes slowly opened as I saw my bedroom. I rubbed my back as I saw that I wasn't actually in my bed. I then remembered why I was here and what happened last night. I got up as my aching back hurt. I never sleep on the ground.

I walked to my closet as I got my normal orange dress on. I fixed my hair as I then put on my slippers and went down stairs. I hoped that Bart wasn't acting too strange. I got to the table as I saw that Bart wasn't even here yet.

"Where's Bart?" I asked Mom.

"Oh he's just getting ready dear." Marge told me.

"Yeah let the kid have his time." Homer said as he drank some of his coffee.

"How did you sleep? Did you have any nightmares?" Mom said as she changed the subject.

"I slept alright" I said as I lied.

My back still didn't feel too well. I ate some cereal as I tried to shake the tired feeling.

"Can I be excused?" I said as I finished eating.

"Sure sweetie." Marge said to me.

I got up from the table as Marge said something.

"Don't forget your bus comes in a few minutes." Mom reminded me.

"Don't worry, I would never be late to school." I said happily as I left the table.

I walked away as I got my backpack ready. As I got my backpack ready I finally saw Bart.

"Good morning Bart" I said happy to finally see him.

Bart walked past me as he completely ignored me. I looked at Bart as I saw that he wasn't all too reactive. I got up as I slung the backpack over my back. I walked next to Bart as I tried to talk to him.

"Are you feeling okay?" I asked him.

Bart still ignored me as he continued to walk. I saw the bus roll up in front of our house as I rushed into the kitchen for my lunch. Marge stood there with Bart and my lunches out.

"Have a good day." Mom said as she gave me my lunch and kissed me on the cheek.

Bart stood there too as she said the same thing to him and kissed him on the cheek as well. Bart grabbed the lunch as he put it in his backpack without saying anything. Bart then walked to the door as I followed him out the door. This was really strange.

We walked up the bus as the door opened for us. Auto gestured to us as we stood there. Bart went first as he walked inside the bus. I went in the bus as I saw him walking down the bus aisle. Bart sat down at a seat with no one in it. I didn't want to sit next to Bart right now so I tried to look for a different seat.

I looked around as I saw that none were available. Then I saw a hand wave at me. I looked as I saw that Milhouse's seat was open. Milhouse gestured to me to sit with him. I rolled my eyes and sighed as I decided to sit next to him.

"Hi Lisa." Milhouse said excited to see me.

"Hey Milhouse." I said completely unexcited.

As I leaned into the seat I felt something. I pulled a project out from behind my back as I looked at Milhouse.

"Heh, sorry." Milhouse said as he took the project back.

I tried to get comfortable as Milhouse spoke again.

"You look awful." Milhouse told me.

"Thanks because girl's love it when you tell them that" I said irritated.

"Oh no I didn't mean it that way." Milhouse said as he beat himself up.

"I know what you meant." I said as I calmed down.

"I just didn't get much sleep last night." I explained to him.

"Even if you didn't get your beauty sleep I still think you are cute." Milhouse complemented me.

I sighed as I glad to see Milhouse was the same.

"Thanks" I said to Milhouse.

"It's no problem, but I was wondering where is Bart?" Milhouse asked.

"He's over there sitting by himself." I said as I gestured to him.

"That doesn't sound like Bart." Milhouse said puzzled.

"Well let's just say he has been acting really strange this morning." I said to him.

"Yeah, he usually sits with me." Milhouse told me even though I already knew.

"Do you think it has something to do with Skinner being gone?" Milhouse asked as he obviously had heard of the news.

"I guess you could say that." I said putting some truth into my statement.

"Who will be prank now?" Milhouse asked.

"Hey maybe you and me can prank Willy." Milhouse laughed.

"You know I'm not into that stuff," I said rolling my eyes.

"Oh yeah." Milhouse said as he got rejected.

Milhouse really did try too hard.

"Well maybe we can do something else together." Milhouse said trying to make up for his mistake.

I was going to respond when I saw Nelson walk across the isle of the moving school bus. Nelson marched, as he didn't look too happy. I watched as he walked past obviously going to bully some kid.

He never changed. I remembered the time when I tried to change him, boy was that a mistake. His nice side was so romantic and sweet but in the end he choose blind violence over me. I think I still liked him, but his bully side really turned me away. Bullies and me never went well together. Milhouse leaned over as he looked at the same thing I did.

"Wow who ever ticked off Nelson better hope they have health insurance." Milhouse said aloud.

I watched as Nelson stopped at a Bart's seat and turned to face him. Oh no, not now.

"Hey loser." Nelson taunted Bart.

Bart turned his attention from the ground as he looked up at Nelson. Bart stared at him, as he didn't say a word.

"Hey Simpson, are you deaf or something?" Nelson asked him.

Bart stared up at him as he then turned his attention back to the floor.

"Hey don't ignore me." Nelson said as he grabbed Bart by his shirt.

Bart didn't fight back as he was forced to look at Nelson.

"You haven't forgotten your scheduled beating have you?" Nelson asked as he raised a fist.

I had to stop him.

"Knock it off Nelson." I said standing up.

Nelson turned to me as he still held Bart.

"This doesn't involve you Lisa." Nelson said as he turned to face me.

"She's right Nelson." Milhouse said standing up also.

"Sit down wad!" Nelson said sternly to Milhouse.

"Yes sir." Milhouse said as he slinked back into his seat cowardly.

"Hey knock it off back there little dudes, don't make me come back there." Auto said as he tried to steer and keep order.

Then I saw as Bart reached up and punched Nelson in the face. Nelson stepped back a bit as he let go off Bart. Nelson touched his face as he whipped back to face Bart in anger.

As Nelson was about to punch Bart he saw that Bart already had Sideshow Bob's knife pointed at his chest. Nelson's eyes grew big as I stood there in horror.

"Woh man put that thing away." Nelson said backing off.

Bart got up from his seat as Nelson was forced to step back. Everyone in the bus now had his or her attention on Bart and Nelson.

"Move" Bart said as he pushed the knife slightly against his chest.

Nelson moved backwards as Bart and him moved up to the front of the isle. Once Nelson reached where the drivers cab was he stopped. Bart still keeping Nelson at knifepoint turned to face Auto.

"Open the door." Bart commanded Auto.

"What?!" Auto said surprised.

"I said open the door!" Bart yelled at him.

"While we are driving?! Sorry, no can do little guy." Auto said as he still listened to his music.

"Pull over!" Bart said as he lunged for the steering wheel.

Bart grabbed the wheel as he yanked it to the side. Auto's hands moved off the steering wheel as he lost control of the bus. The bus jerked to the side as we careened off the road. The bus traveled towards a tree as it smashed into where Auto sat.

I turned away as I saw Auto's body smash into the tree. I got down to the ground as I felt the bus flip over. I heard everyone screaming as I curled myself into a ball and covered my head with my hands. We tumbled about two times as I tried to protect myself the best I could. Then the bus came to a stop as I felt tiny pieces of broken glass land on my head. I uncovered my head as I looked around.

I was alive? I looked around as I saw the destroyed metal that used to be a school bus. Bodies hung from the ceiling as I gasped in horror.

I had to get out of here. I crawled towards one of the emergency exits as I opened it and crawled out. I stood up quickly as I looked at the destroyed bus. Auto's headphones hang from the broken bus as it still placed his music.

I have to help whoever is still alive. Auto definitely wasn't alive; I knew that.

"Lisa" Someone called out to me weakly.

I looked around as I saw Milhouse trying to crawl out of the bus.

"Help me" Milhouse said as I rushed over to pull him out.

I dragged him out as he got up and looked at the bus also.

"Are we the only ones alive?" Milhouse asked as he looked around.

"I'm not sure." I said as I looked around.

There were bodies lying around where the bus was, they must have been launched when we crashed.

"Lisa!" I heard another person call out to me.

I looked as I saw Sherri trapped underneath all the wreckage.

"Help me Lisa. I'm sorry for calling your butt big please just help me!" Sherri begged me.

As she said that the bad memories came back as I remembered how she and her sister shot down my self-esteem and made me go through that huge adventure to restore it again. I was thinking about not helping her as I then shook my bad thoughts away.

She didn't deserve to die; no one deserved to die. I rushed over to her aid as I tried to get her loose. I pulled on her body but it didn't move an inch. I had to get something to help her.

I looked around when I saw someone covered in blood kneeling at the front of the bus. It was Bart! Bart knelt down as he picked up the headphones that used to belong to Auto.

"Bart over here!" Milhouse said as he waved to him.

"Milhouse nooo!" I said to him.

Bart wiped around to us as he looked at us savagely. Bart took out the knife he had as he ran towards us.

"Run!" I said as stood up and ran toward the forest.

Milhouse followed me as Bart followed close behind us. Milhouse and I ran into the forest as we left Sherri there. I pushed leafs aside as I tried to escape my deranged brother. I turned back to see Milhouse as he ran close behind me.

"Come on" I gestured to him.

I tried to move a tree branch aside as it wouldn't move. I ducked under it as instantly thought of a plan.

"Come on" I said again as Milhouse ran past me.

I pulled the tree branch back as I waited for my chance. Bart was close I then felt go of the tree branch. The tree branch flung back as it smashed into Bart's face.

I took off quickly as I hoped that we would be able to lose Bart. After about 15 minutes of running Milhouse and I finally stopped. We both panted as we tried to catch our breath.

"I think…we lost him." I said through my pants.

Milhouse nodded as he panted heavily also. Once we both caught our breath I decided to come up with a plan.

"Okay I think we actually did lose him. But if we don't stay hidden he will find us." I said to Milhouse.

"It's getting late so we need to set up camp here" I said as I noticed the sky.

"Right, I'll get the fire wood" Milhouse said going to leave.

I grabbed Milhouse from the shoulder as I spun him around to face me.

"No, a fire will alert him where we are." I said to Milhouse stopping him.

"Oh…right." Milhouse said.

"Can I cuddle with you for warmth then?" Milhouse asked me.

"Oh brother." I said as I pushed Milhouse over into a pile of leaves.

"Just get your bed set up." I said as I walked away to go make a bed for myself.

Once we got our beds set and we were ready to go to sleep I remembered something.

"Oh right, we need someone to stay up and keep watch." I said to Milhouse.

"Don't worry I got this." Milhouse said as he sat up.

"Are you sure you can do this?" I asked him skeptical.

"Trust me I'll be your… knight in shining armor" Milhouse said thinking he was tougher then he really was.

I rolled my eyes as I decided not to fight with him. Besides I was really tired since last night I didn't get much sleep. I cuddled in my makeshift bed as I slowly fell to sleep.

This was some way to end a day, let's hope that this wasn't the last time I saw the nighttime.


	7. Chapter 7: The Others

**Lisa POV**

I stirred as I opened my eyes. I lay there as I started to wake up. Then I heard a sound. I sat up as I saw that it was now morning out. I rubbed my eyes as heard the crunching of leaves.

I looked around quickly as I heard footsteps. I got up quickly as I listened to see if I was correct. I heard a sound again as I now knew that we weren't alone.

"Milhouse" I whispered as I turned to him.

As I turned to him I saw that Milhouse was fast asleep. Dang it Milhouse, you fell asleep during your shift.

I went over to him as I shook him. Milhouse's eyes soon opened as he woke up startled.

"What? What?" Milhouse said as he looked around quickly.

"I thought you said you were going to stay watch!" I said to him outraged.

"Well I did stay up a little but then I saw how peaceful you looked when you slept and…" Milhouse said trying to come up with an excuse.

"You watch me while I sleep?" I said a little creped out.

Then I heard more sounds as I could here someone coming closer.

"I think Bart found us." I said as I changed the subject.

Now was not the time to deal with who did what.

"Grab something!" I whispered harshly to him.

"Right." Milhouse said as he quickly began to look.

I picked a large rock off the ground as I held it in my hand. I looked around as I tried to find out where the person stalking us was. Milhouse picked up a large stick as I guess he thought that was going to help.

Then as I looked around I saw someone come out of the brush. I whipped around as I turned to face the attacker. I got ready to attack as the person charged at me. As I pulled my arm back to bash the person on the head I felt another person tackle me from behind.

There was two of them?!

I tumbled to the ground as I tried frantically to get away. The person held me down as I tried to squirm free.

Who ever were holding me had a good grip on me. I wasn't getting out of this hold.

"Nice work." One of the attackers congratulated.

The attacker lifted my face up as he still held his grip on me. I whipped my hair up as I tried to get it out of my face. I looked up as I saw that Milhouse was also restrained. Well that was just perfect. Now I had to come up with something.

"Let's see who we are dealing with here." A familiar voice said.

Wait a second; I knew that voice. I saw someone kneel down to my level, as my theory was correct. It was Martin Prince.

"Lisa!" Martin said as he realized it was I.

"Congratulations Martin, you caught the wrong person." I said sarcastically to him.

Martin frowned as he got off his knees.

"Let them go." Martin told the attacker holding me.

"Right" He said as he let me go.

I quickly got up as I also recognized the attacker's voice, at least now I could. I got up and saw that it was Jimbo Jones who was holding me.

I rubbed my shoulder as Jimbo turned around to face Milhouse. Milhouse got off the ground also as he put his glasses back on.

"Alright I want to know what's going on here." I demanded as I looked at Martin.

"Isn't it simple Lisa?" Martin said as he turned to face me.

"I have formed a group of survivors to combat your deranged brother." Martin said as he walked up to me.

"Yeah your brother's wack man." Kearney Zzyzwics said as I saw that he was part of the group also.

So obviously they had already ran into Bart, at least one of them had.

"Whew good to finally see some allies." Janey Powell said as she joined the group.

At least Janey was here; she was a friend of mine.

"Hi Lisa." Ralph Wiggum said as he was behind me.

I got a little surprised as I whipped around to see him.

"I'm the stick watcher." Ralph said dumbly.

"That's nice Ralph." I said trying to be nice to him.

"I found out that we are out of food!" Uter Zorker said as he came rushing out of brush.

"That's cause you always eat all of it." Kearney said as he poked the German boy.

As they argued I looked around and saw who else was part of the group. There was Rod and Todd Flanders, Terri with no Sherri (obviously), and Heather Spuckler. So in all there were ten of them.

"I say we fry him up and eat him." Jimbo suggested.

"No one's eating anyone." I said as I stood in.

"We will need all the help we can get." I said to them.

"She is right." Martin chimed in.

"Now, back to you and Milhouse." Martin said as he turned to me.

"We are pretty cute together aren't we?" Milhouse said from a far.

"Ignore him." I told Martin.

"As I was saying you guys seem to be on your own." Martin stated.

"How about joining our group? With our combined brains we can lead these dimwits." Martin said insulting his comrades.

"They aren't dimwits." I said putting my hands on my hips.

Martin turned over to Ralph as he was now walking into a tree repeatedly.

"Well Ralph is." I said to him.

"But the rest aren't." I said trying to defend them.

"What ever, are you in or out?" Martin asked me.

It was better to be in a group, next time we both fall asleep we might not be so lucky.

"We're in." I said speaking for Milhouse and myself.

It's not like it mattered; I knew that Milhouse would side with me.

"Ah good to have you on board then." Martin said to me as he stuck his hand out for me to shake it.

I shook his hand as I saw Milhouse over my shoulder.

"What's going on?" Milhouse asked as we stopped shaking hands.

"We have joined Martin's survivor group, it's better then being alone." I explained to him.

"That makes sense I guess, besides it would be good to have some company." Milhouse said.

"Everyone we have two new members of our group." Martin announced to everyone.

"I think you already know them, Lisa Simpson and Milhouse Van Houten." Martin told the group.

Everyone nodded and looked at each other as they acknowledged the news.

"Alright what is the first order of business?" I asked Martin eager to get to work.

"Well as you already heard we seem to be out of food." Martin said to me as he gestured to Uter.

"Okay so food first." I said.

"We already have a path to food, take a weapon and follow the path." Martin said to me as he turned to Jimbo.

Jimbo nodded as he walked over to Heather. Heather took a backpack off her back as she opened it to reveal multiple types of weapons. Milhouse and I walked over to backpack as we looked inside. There were knifes, spears, bows, and multiple other things. They looked homemade.

"Where did you get these?" I asked.

"Well my family makes 'em to hunt critters at home." Heath told me.

"So it was easy to make them with all the wood lying 'round here." Heath shrugged.

That made sense.

"Just grab something already." Jimbo said impatient.

I grabbed a bow as I figured I wasn't going to be any good at physical confrontation. Milhouse grabbed a spear as he examined it.

"Do we really need the weapons?" Milhouse asked.

"If you don't want to be hunted then I suggest you take one." Jimbo said as he picked up a weapon that looked like some type of bat.

"Alright then, Jimbo, Todd, Rod, Milhouse and Lisa go and collect some food." Martin said acting as the boss.

I nodded as I figured not to argue. We then walked through the dense foliage as we searched for food. I kept an eye out, as I wasn't sure where Bart was. Bart was smarter then he led on. I'm not sure if everyone here knew that, but I knew it.

"Lisa…" Rod said as he walked next to me.

"Umm what?" I asked turning to face him.

"What are we going to do if we find your brother?" Rod said innocently.

I frowned as I tried to answer his question. I didn't know what to say, it never came across my mind that I would have to fight my brother. I bit my lip as I turned away from Rod.

"We are going to waste him, duh?" Jimbo said as he turned to the young boy.

"Daddy said that's a sin." Todd stated.

"Who cares what your wad father says." Jimbo said ahead of everyone.

"Here's where we usually get the food." Jimbo said as he pushed back a few branches to reveal the place.

It was like the rest of the forest but in this part there was tons of bushes around. I looked around as Todd and Rod instantly got to work gathering.

"Are you sure these berries are safe?" I asked Jimbo.

"Of course I am nerd." Jimbo said as he folded his arms.

"We tested them out already." Jimbo told me.

So obviously there was other's in their group. I guess some tested good berries, while others weren't so lucky. Obviously Martin didn't join the group at that point, I bet he knew which berries were poisonous. I walked over to the bushes not sure if I should trust them. I looked over at Jimbo as I saw him pick one off and eat it.

"I'm going to go see if there are any animals to kill." Jimbo said with his mouth full.

"What did those poor animals do to you?!" I said as I turned around to him outraged.

"We need to kill them to survive, dingus." Jimbo said as he stopped.

Oh right. I blushed at my mistake as I let Jimbo go. The rest of us got to work as we picked berries. After a few minutes Jimbo came back. Jimbo held a dead rabbit by its ears as he walked over to us. We already had the berries in the bag. Todd opened the bag as he let the rabbit fall inside.

"It looks like we are done here." Milhouse said dusting off his hands.

"Let's go back." Jimbo said as he put away his weapon.

Everyone walked off as I heard a faint sound. I turned around hoping to see someone, as I didn't. I looked around more as I saw someone through the forest.

Through the brush I could see someone. I saw that it was female. Then the person bent up as I got a good look at her face. I saw that it was someone I knew.

It was Francine Rhenquist!


	8. Chapter 8: Percent of Survival

**Lisa POV**

Francine looked around, as she then turned straight at me. I tumbled in shock as I quickly got to my feet. I rushed away as tried to catch up to the others. I rushed quickly as I knew that Francine would definitely be able to catch up to my speed. I really shouldn't have quit gym class.

I rushed through the forest as I caught up to the others. I was going to call for them when I saw something fly by my head. I stopped quickly as I looked around to see that Francine was standing right behind me.

"Help!" I yelled trying to get them to hear me.

Francine knocked me down as she forced me to the ground. I tried to get up as she pulled her foot back and kicked me on the ground. She kicked me in the side repeatedly as I tried to get away. As I was being attacked I saw Jimbo smack Francine across the face with his club like weapon. Francine stumbled backwards as I was able to regain my footing. I got up as I saw Rod and Todd by my side.

"Come on, let's help." I commanded them.

I took out the bow I was holding as I reached for an arrow. I pulled one out the hilt as I loaded the bow. Francine threw Jimbo aside as she turned her attention back to us. Francine charged at us as I aimed my arrow. I let my arrow go as I hoped the arrow would hit her. The arrow missed Francine as I hated how inexperienced I was with weapons. I managed to roll out of the way in time as Francine instead tackled Todd. I got up as I saw that Francine and Todd had tumbled down a hill.

"Where'd they go?" Milhouse said as he looked around.

I saw them tumble into brush as I tried to figure out where they were. I traced the hill as I tried to find the bottom of it. I saw a path heading down to the base of hill.

"Follow me," I said as I rushed towards the path with Rod and Milhouse following.

We made it to the bottom of the hill as I found Todd.

"Todd!" Rod called to him.

I ran up to Todd as I flipped him over. As I flipped him over I saw that his face was beaten in. He was obviously dead. Rod gasped and covered his mouth as saw his deformed face. Rod clung to me as Milhouse just shook his head. I looked around as I saw no body of Francine.

She was still alive. Then I heard Milhouse yell as I turned and saw Francine trying to attack us again. We weren't proficient at all; we can't take her on like this.

"Run!" I yelled as I retreated.

We all ran as Francine chase after us. Before we were able to get far Francine came up from behind and got us. Milhouse and Rod were taken down as she took out a knife and tried to stab me. I tried to maneuver out of the way as she rebounded with a kick. She kicked me to ground as she lumbered over me.

I backed away as she walked closer to me. I didn't think it would end like this.

"Hey Francine." I said trying to be friendly.

"I know that I said and did some things awhile back but what do you say we let bygones be bygones?" I said trying to get out of the situation.

Francine shook her head as she defined my request. Obviously she still remembered that little episode. Francine then jumped into the air as she tried to drag the knife into me. I rolled out of the way as she missed me. Francine landed on the ground as I turned around towards her. As Francine touched the ground I saw the ground instantly collapse around her. What! I got up as I heard Francine fall. I looked as I saw that it was really just a pit covered up with leaves. I walked up to the pit as I saw that it was just a pit that was hidden.

I looked down as I saw Francine at the bottom of the pit. She had landed onto a bed of spikes at the bottom. Spikes protruded from her body as fresh blood ran onto the wooden spikes. I looked in horror as I saw her angry savage expression, now forever unchanged. I looked down as I felt relief, but there was still one question. Who set the pit?

I looked around as I saw Milhouse and Rod come towards me.

"Are you okay Lisa? What happened to Francine?" Milhouse asked.

I pointed down to the pit as they looked at it from a far.

"Hehe Lisa you dog." Milhouse nudged me.

"You didn't tell me you were setting traps." Milhouse said with a smile.

"I didn't set any traps Milhouse." I said solemnly.

"But if you didn't…who did?" Milhouse said now creped out.

I looked down toward the ground as I tried to think.

"Thanks for waiting for me." Jimbo said sarcastically as he joined us.

Jimbo punched Milhouse in the arm as Milhouse flinched and rubbed it.

"Where's that crazed chick?" Jimbo asked.

"You don't have to worry about her anymore." I said frowning.

Jimbo laughed as he heard this.

"Alright which one of you dewbs did her in?" Jimbo asked us with a smirk.

No one answered, as all he got was silence.

"Bart did…" I spoke up as I figured out who set the trap.

There was silence as no one else said a word.

"Let's just get back." Jimbo said as he broke the silence.

Jimbo snatched the bag from Todd as he began walking back to camp.

"I'm so sorry." I said to Rod feeling guilty.

Rod turned to me with tears in his eyes as he hugged me. I hugged him back as I tried to comfort him.

"Todd wouldn't have wanted you to give up. So we aren't going to give up okay?" I said to him softly.

Rod whipped the tears from his eyes as he looked up to me.

"Yeah." Rod said.

I nodded as I lead Rod and Milhouse back to the camp. We soon got back to camp as I saw an impatient Martin standing there.

"There you are!" Martin said as he walked up to us.

"Do you know how long you have been?" Martin asked me.

I was shocked at how Martin was acting.

"I'm glad you took your time." Martin said as he snatched the bag away from me.

Martin passed out food to everyone as they ate away at the berries we had just got.

"I'm sorry we were late." I said rubbing my arm.

"You better be." Martin snapped back with his mouth full.

"Hey don't talk to her like that!" Milhouse said stepping in.

"You don't know how hard we tried to get his food." Milhouse told Martin.

"Oh yes, Jimbo had already told me about your little 'escapade'." Martin said.

"Loses will happen." Martin said still eating away.

I lost it when he said that. I marched up to Martin and snatched the berries from his hand.

"Just a lose?!" I said angry.

"At least we are trying to survive!" I yelled in his face.

"And we aren't wasting the food that we have to conserve." I pointed out to him.

"Don't you get it? If we just keep staying here Bart will find and kill us!" I yelled at Martin.

Martin shrunk away as he didn't say anything back. I took a deep breath as I tried to catch my cool.

"Listen if we stay here we are just going to slowly lose more people." I told everyone in the group.

"We have to find help…did anyone see any type of communication that could contact others?" I asked everyone.

Everyone stood around as some pondered my question. I looked around as I saw an arm rise.

"Yes?" I said to the person.

I saw that it was Terri.

"I saw that Auto had a cell phone," Terri said shyly.

The bus…I then remembered Sherri. Was Sherri still alive? What if she wasn't? I couldn't have Terri witness that. I guess there was no choice in the matter. That was the only lead we had to go by, so I guess we were going to the bus.

"Alright that is a good place to start. We should go and see if it is working." I said aloud.

"But we need to conserve the food until then." I said as I held my hand out for everyone to give the food back.

"I know you are all hungry but we need to make it last between all of us." I said as everyone walked up and put the food back into the bag.

"You will all get enough to survive off of, don't worry." I said trying to put their worries to rest.

"Alright so let's pack up and move out then." I commanded everyone.

Martin stood up as I turned to face him. I pushed a bag in his arms as I walked off to help the others.

"Way to take charge." Janey said as she congratulated me.

I heard Martin grumble as he packed up the bags also. Soon everyone was packed up as they were ready to move out. Everyone turned to me as I remembered that I was new in charge. Oh right.

"Alright do you remember the way Terri?" I asked her.

"Yeah, follow me." Terri said as she leaded the pack.

Everyone followed behind, I felt accomplished. Now I felt that there was a sense of survival.

The percent was low, but at least there was now a chance.


	9. Chapter 9: Getting closer

**Lisa POV**

I sat near the fire, as everyone was asleep but me. We set up camp here after we made a long journey. We had gotten pretty far from where we used to be. We were slowly getting closer to the crash site. I didn't know how long it would take us to get to the site but I knew that it was better than staying there.

We can't stay out here; we need help. Auto is the only one with a cell phone, so he is the only one we can go to. I sat near the fire as I stared into the flames. I thought of Bart, what happened to him? What had Sideshow Bob done to him? Obviously it wasn't good but I already knew that.

Was Bart actually conscious did he know what he was doing? Or was he completely out of it? All I knew is that he is setting traps for us. He was the only one out here besides us, so he must have set the trap that killed Francine. I decided to put my head to rest as I decided to figure the rest in the morning.

"Hey wake up." A voice said to me.

I slowly woke up as I saw Milhouse standing over me.

"We are going to get going." Milhouse informed me.

I sat up as I saw that everyone in the group had almost everything already packed up.

"Oh okay." I said rubbing my eyes.

"Why do we even wait for her?" Martin said irritated.

Obviously Martin was mad at me for taking his place as the leader.

"Keep your shorts on." Kearney told him.

Martin pouted as I got up to my feet. I dusted my dress off and stretched a bit as I got ready.

"Okay I'm ready, let's go." I said to everyone.

Then as we were about to leave I noticed something.

"Where's Uter?" I asked curious.

Everyone looked around as they noticed that Uter wasn't here either.

"No one knows where he is?" I asked.

No one answered as my fear began to rise.

"He must have wondered off somewhere, can we please just get out of here?" Martin asked impatient.

"We don't leave people behind." I told them.

"Spread out and look for him." I commanded.

Everyone groaned as they dropped their bags and began to search for him. We spread out into groups as we tried to find Uter. I walked with Milhouse, Ralph and Kearney. The other's split into two other groups. My group and I looked around as we tried to find our missing member.

"Where could Uter be?" Milhouse asked me.

"How fat he is I bet he didn't run far." Kearney said as he looked under a rock.

I think I had an idea why he left. He must have gotten hungry and tried to find other food in the middle of the night.

"Just keep looking he has to be…" I said as I pushed through some brush and stopped in the middle of my sentence.

I saw a giant rock in the middle of the forest.

"That's a big rock…I remember having one that big up my nose." Ralph informed us.

Milhouse and Kearney ignored him as they walked next to the rock. As they walked closer I saw something on the ground. It was blood…

"Look!" I said pointing at the liquid.

They saw it as Milhouse retreated away from the rock. Kearney ignored it as he examined the rock. Kearney knelt down as he saw something.

"You guys better check this out." Kearney said gesturing for us to come over.

We walked up to where he was as we saw a hand sticking out from under the rock. The hand was thick and had what looked like a piece of chicken leg in his hand. He was obviously lured here with the promise of food. And I bet Bart was the culpret.

"I guess food was too much for him." I said aloud.

"There's nothing we can do now, he's long gone." I told them.

"Let's head back." I told them.

"Yay! I like walking." Ralph said as we all got up and left the site.

We made our way back as all the other groups sat in the middle of our site. Everyone turned to us as we entered the room.

"We didn't find anything." Terri told me.

"Neither did we." Jimbo shrugged.

"We all found nothing, can we go now." Martin said.

"We did find something though." Milhouse said.

Martin lifted his head up as everyone paid attention.

"Uter was killed by Bart, when we found his body we found that he was crushed by a boulder." I said sadly.

"But from now on no one leaves the camp at night, got it?" I said to everyone.

Everyone nodded, as they didn't want to suffer the same fate as Uter had.

"Can we go now?" Janey asked.

I nodded as everyone got their bags and moved out. I followed them last as I made sure that Bart wasn't following us. It was time to move again, we can't lose our sanity yet.

**Homer POV**

I was driving home in ran as I made my way home from work.

"Wow it's really coming down." I said aloud.

I went into the drive way as I got out and made my way towards the door. I opened the door to the house as I made my way in. As I walked in I saw Marge pacing back and forth.

"Hey honey." I said as I walked in and took my jacket off.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"It's the kids, they haven't returned from school yet." Marge said to me.

"You know kids these days, they would rather be out with their friends then stay at home with their boring old parents." I said as I sat Marge down next to me.

"But none of Lisa's or Bart's friends parents have contacted me yet." Marge said still worried.

"They may be on a long field trip or something." I said still trying to give explanations.

"Maybe." Marge said still not convinced.

"Come on all that matters is that the kids are out of the house and we are all alone." I said trying to be seductive.

"Oh homey" Marge said flattered.

"I know you mean well, but I'm not really feeling it right now." Marge said turning away from me.

"But you can take out the trash for me." Marge said to me.

"Doh!" I said aloud.

Then as we were talking I heard a knock our door. Marge turned around as she heard it also.

"Coming." Marge said as she strolled to the door and opened it.

I got up as I decided to join her. As she opened the door I saw that it was Bart's teacher.

"Mrs Krabappel!" Marge said surprised.

"Let me in!" Mrs. Krabappel said urgently.

Marge let the woman in as she quickly folded her umbrella and made her way in.

"What brings you here so late, Edna?" Marge asked confused.

"Something is really wrong." Edna said frantic.

"Barely any of my students showed up for class today." Edna informed us.

"So what? A few kids got sick, so what?" I asked not seeing what was so urgent.

"I would have thought the same thing, but then Superintendent Chalmers came to me." Edna said giving us more information.

"He showed me the schedule and it showed a wide array of absences in every class!" Edna said.

Marge seemed confused as I saw tears form in her eyes.

"And to make it more evident that something has happened our bus driver, Auto, never came to drop off the kids at school." Edna said grimly.

It hit me also as I realized that this wasn't just the flu, something had actually happened.

"All the other parents of the missing children are gathered at the school." Edna said grabbing her umbrella again.

"Come on!" Edna said as she rushed out into the rain.

Marge rushed after her quickly as I tried to follow behind. We all piled in Edna's car as we drove off quickly. Edna didn't slow down as she sped down the wet streets. Soon after we blew a few stop signs we made it to the school. Marge and the rest of us got out as we quickly made our way in.

We made our way in as we quickly made our way to a source of noise. We entered the gymnasium as I saw a multitude of parents complaining. We made our way through the crowd as nothing was going to stop Marge.

"Calm down, calm down!" A voice cried through the commotion.

Everyone kept talking as they ignored him.

"Shut up!" He said loudly.

Everyone quieted down this time as he got control.

"Hello I am Superintendent Chalmers and I have come to tell you all that we will find your missing children." Chalmer told everyone.

"The police force is already searching and…" Chalmers said as he stopped in his sentence.

"What are you doing!" He shouted.

Chief Wiggum was eating a donut and drinking punch.

"You are supposed to be looking for the children!" Chalmers said outraged.

"But I eat when I'm sad, and little Ralphy is missing." Wiggum said saddened.

"Uhh" Chalmers said as he rubbed his head.

"Are my babies alright?" Marge shouted to him.

"Do not worry madam, we are trying to find them as soon as we can." Chalmers said trying to be calm.

"Until we locate where they are you can all stay here" Chalmers told us.

Everyone figured they would have to wait as they tried to find a place to sleep.

Ohhhhhhhhhhhh, this is the last thing I wanted to do with my night.

**Lisa POV**

We settled down and set up camp again as the rain was proving to be difficult. The rain poured on us as we tried to sleep under trees and anything else that would shelter us.

The last thing we needed was for one of us to get sick. I shivered under the tree as I tried to dry myself off. One thing's for sure, this was going to be a long night for all of us.

I just hope we can make it to the cell phone and get away in one piece.


	10. Chapter 10: Breaking apart

**Lisa POV**

I woke up as I sat up slowly. I lifted my arm as I felt the water on it. I looked down and saw that where I was standing was now mud. Oh right, the rain last night. I got up as I tried to get the mud the best I can off my dress. But I gave up after a while as I figured it was the least of my worries right now.

I looked into the sky as I still saw that it was cloudy. It looked like there was still more rain on it's way. Well I guess since I'm already up I better get everything dried. I pulled the bags together as I tried to see if anything was stolen during the night. As I pulled them into the shade I heard someone speak.

"Hey" someone said to me.

I jumped a bit as I turned around and saw Janey sitting there.

"Oh don't scare me, I thought you were Bart." I said as I tried to calm myself.

"Oh sorry, it was just my turn to stay night watch," She said apologizing.

It was silent as I moved the bags closer.

"What happened to your brother anyway?" Janey asked breaking the silence.

I stopped, as I wasn't sure if I wanted to explain it to her.

"Sideshow Bob happened." I said angry with the dead enemy.

"Sideshow Bob?" Janey asked not knowing who he was.

"It's a long story, mostly we got capture by him." I said seeing the sadness of it.

"He tortured us and planned to kill us slowly…he really was a maniac." I said not wanting to continue farther.

"You and Bart were tortured?" She asked me sadly.

I nodded silently as I had my back turned to her. I couldn't see her face but I knew she pitied me.

"Lisa I'm so sor…" Janey began as she got up.

"Just quit it! I don't want your pity!" I busted out.

She went quiet as I took a deep breath.

"I just want to get out of here." I said sensing desperation in my voice.

"We will" Janey said nodding.

"If you want to talk you can always come to me." Janey said as she got up and walked away.

I put all the bags under the tree as I tried to work. Then after a few hours everyone in the camp was awake.

"Hey Lis…" Milhouse said as he came up to me.

"Hey Milhouse" I said without looking up.

"The rest of the camp is getting pretty hungry." Milhouse informed me.

"You guys can help yourselves, I already got some more food." I told him.

"Okay" Milhouse said excited.

He ran off, as I knew that everyone would be happy to eat again. Soon I went and joined everyone in the meal. As we all ate everyone's moral and energy seemed to come back.

"I remember this one time when the school was divided by genders…" Milhouse said telling a story to the others.

I smiled a bit as I could see that some of them had their humor back. I looked over as I saw Martin glaring at me. How long was he going to keep this petty grudge? I decided to leave him alone; I didn't want to start anything.

As we finished eating we got ready and moved out again. We moved out as we did what we usually did until it got to about noon. We rested at a spot as we let ourselves rest. We sat around as we ate lunch and messed around a bit. Jimbo played around with a knife as Kearney smashed a log into a tree. Milhouse talked to Janey as Rod read through a bible that he kept in his pocket.

I relaxed a bit, as I then heard something going on. I looked over as I saw Ralph messing trying to load a bow. Once he loaded it he tried to aim with but lost his grip. The arrow flew out of control as it flew into the forest.

"I'll get it." Heather said as she rushed off to go collect it.

I sat back down as I waited for her to return.

"What on Earth are you looking at?" Martin said as he walked up to me.

"They should have picked me." He grumbled to himself.

He really was still caught up in me taking over. He really needs to learn to let it go. Martin was about to criticize more when I finally saw Heather return with the arrow.

"You fellas' better come and check dis out." Heather said to us.

Everyone got up as they followed her. I joined in also as we rushed to go see what it was all about. Then she pulled back a bunch of brush as I saw it. It was the bus! Everyone stared in excitement as we saw our destination.

"I'll go get the celly phone." Ralph said as he overstepped the brush and rushed over towards the bus.

I reached over to grab him but I missed as he rushed towards it.

"Hey stop!" I yelled to him.

I got up to go after him as I felt someone grab him.

"Stop, we don't need you to go out there also." Janey said holding my wrist.

I stopped myself as I turned back to Ralph. Ralph was already a few feet away from the bus. Ralph stopped as he turned around and looked at us.

"Yay! I made it! I made it!" Ralph said jumping up and down.

"What do I win?" Ralph asked all the way to us.

Everyone sighed as they realized that there were no traps. Ralph then proudly turned around and began to walk again. Then as he walked I saw him trip a wire. As he tripped the wire I watched the mechanisms work. I was going to yell to him to look out when my voice was too slow.

The mechanism sent a giant piece of bus shrapnel through the air as it hurtled towards Ralph. Ralph never saw it coming. The piece hit him and cut him in half. The upper part of his body was sent flying as his lower half fell to the ground a bloody mess.

Terri suppressed a scream as the other's looked on in horror. I stared in horror as I saw him killed before my eyes. If I would have went that would have been me. I felt a little responsible for him demise though.

"Hey I we came back with the ba…" Kearney said as he stopped mid sentence.

"Wow…" Kearney said as he saw the remains of Ralph.

"Okay we need a plan." Milhouse said coming to a conclusion.

"Don't be a fool from the looks of it that was the only trap." Martin said all knowingly.

"I hate to agree with him but I think he is right." I said to them.

"Get the stuff, we can't waste anymore time." I told them.

They grabbed the stuff as they slung it over their shoulder. I knew that this was risky but we can't formulate a plan, every second we waste the phone could lose energy.

We all jumped over the bushes as we slowly walked up to the bus. We covered each other as we slowly inched closer to it. We then made it up to the bus, as there seemed to be no sign of Bart.

"Let's work quick." I said as everyone began to search the wrecked bus for the phone.

I check the front of the bus as everyone else checks the rest of the area. I bent down and tried to look under the flipped bus as I tried to find Auto. I searched under it as I saw Auto's purple hair. It hadn't fallen out, meaning he still had it in his pocket. This wasn't going to be pleasant.

I reached under the bus as I touched Auto cold dead body. I almost puked as I managed to keep it down. I quickly found his pockets and frantically searched in them as I tried to ignore the sickening sent of Auto's dead body. Then I felt something.

I quickly grabbed it and moved my hand out. Then as I looked at it I saw that it was what I was looking for. It was the cell phone! I flipped the phone open as I saw its energy bar was almost gone.

"Got it!" I shouted aloud.

As I turned around I saw that no one was around. I rushed away as I went to go tell them the good news.

"I got it!" I said again this time most of my group heard and came to me.

I showed them it, as there was a trace of happiness on some of their faces. But it turned out our happiness was short lived.

"There he is!" Heather shouted to us.

Everyone turned around as there he was. I stared in horror as I saw my brother standing there. Bart slowly walked closer as he had a creepy, eerie smile on his face. He must have heard all the cammotion we were making.

"We have to get out of here." I said to everyone.

Then after I said that Bart sprinted straight at us. Kearney held him off as the others rushed for the bags. I then realized that Terri was missing. I rushed around, as I knew that I would have to find her.

"Terri!" I shouted trying to look for a response.

There was no answer as I then realized where she was. I ran down the side of the bus as I saw Terri kneeling there. I slowly stopped as I saw that she was crying. I think I knew why she was crying. I moved over to the side as I saw Sherri still pinned under the bus. I frowned and went over to her. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Terri I know this is hard but we have to go now" I said trying to get her to go.

Terri stopped crying as I suddenly saw her sadness turn into something else. She got up quickly as she turned to me. She saw Kearney fending off Bart as I felt the rage radiating off of her. Terri held a piece of sharp metal in her hand, as I knew what she was going to do.

"Stop Terri!" I shouted to her.

"I have the cell phone, we can call for help. But we have to get out of her!" I said trying to get her to stop.

Terri clenched the jagged piece of steel harder as I grabbed her by the arm.

"He killed my sister!" Terri yelled as she threw my arm aside and charged at him.

Bart knocked Kearney down as Terri rushed up to take him on. Terri swung as Bart rolled out of the way. Terri swung again and as Bart dodged the strikes. Terri stabbed as Bart grabbed her arm and stopped the knife. I tried to look for my bow when I remembered that Heather had the weapons. Then I turned back to Bart as I saw him stab Terri in the arm with his knife. Terri screamed as Bart still held her.

Bart then pulled the knife out of her arm slowly as Terri stared at him in horror. Bart then quickly slashed with the knife as he cut Terri's neck open. Bart then released her as her bleeding body fell to the ground.

Kearney scrambled away as Bart turned to us. Bart looked to the ground as he saw a bow that Heather must have dropped. Bart withdrew the bow as he aimed it picking his next target. Then Bart turned his aim towards the downed bus as I looked and saw that he was aiming at Jimbo and Heather who were backed up to the bus.

Then Bart released the arrow as it flew. I grimaced as I surprisingly saw the arrow miss both of them. I opened my eyes fully as at first I felt surprise. Then I saw that Bart had hit something of much greater importance. Heather and Jimbo turned around as they saw that he had hit the fuel tank of the bus.

Before I could get down the bus exploded into a giant fireball. I was launched backwards as I flew back without control. I tumbled down a hill as I hit rocks and anything else on my way down. I felt pain as I tried to stop myself. Soon enough I stopped moving as I reached the bottom of the hill. I tried to get up as my body ached. I reached into my pocket as I pulled out the phone I had.

I dialed my home phone number as it rung. I waited praying for an answer…there was nothing. I felt tears in my eyes as I was confused. Why weren't they answering?

Maybe I can call the school. I called the school this time as I saw the cell phone slowly running out of energy. Then to my luck someone finally picked up!

"Hello!" I said desperate.

"Our bus has wrecked on the way to school and we are stranded out here with a killer after us." I said hoping someone was listening.

"Many of us have died and there is only a few of us left. We need your help!" I said shouting into the phone.

"Please some of us are still alive, we need help!" I said now starting to cry.

"Please…I don't think we can last much longer." I said weeping heavily.

I then looked at the phone…it was dead. I started to weep more as I hoped that I wouldn't die out here. I didn't want to die. Then I managed to drag myself a few feet as I then felt the pain kick in. I stopped as the pain restrained me from moving anymore. I hoped that I would be able to see everyone I loved again.

Then the pain caused me to fade out and my body gave out.

* * *

Author's note: Since this story has gotten very low views I have decided not to continue the story. Unless I get some reviewers (with profiles) telling me to continue and finish the story I will leave this the way it is. So don't expect any updates unless I get fans telling me to finish it.


	11. Chapter 11: Not dead yet

Okay I am going to try again. If no one even pays attention to this chapter, reads or reviews then I will not continue. REVIEW, THEY TELL ME PEOPLE WANT THIS TO CONTINUE!

* * *

**Lisa POV**

I soon after I felt my eye lids open. I lay on my stomach as I clenched it in pain. I must have been lying on it throughout the whole night. I then lifted my hand as I felt something in it. I looked over as I saw that it was the dead cell phone. Then I instantly remembered where I was.

I quickly got up as I felt my cool aching muscles trying to keep me up. I looked around as I saw that I was in the same place I blacked out at. I examined my body as I saw no scars or injuries. That was really strange, why wasn't I attacked during the night? I was an easy target.

I then quickly realized that there was a fire in front of me. I didn't know if to feel worried or relaxed. I looked around for a weapon in case this was a foe. As I was looking around I heard a voice.

"So you are awake" The voice said as I saw that the voice was coming from someone near the fire.

"Yeah" I said still not sure what to do.

"It's been awhile hasn't it?" He said standing up so the fire illuminated his face.

I then realized who it was.

"Nelson!" I said astounded.

"Who do you think it is?" He said as I could tell he was grinning by the way he said it.

I didn't know what to feel. It was so good to see someone that I knew.

"Come sit here" Nelson said welcoming me near the fire.

I walked up, as I knew that my body would need the warmth, I was freezing. I sat down as I let the warmth soak into my body. I sighed as I felt the fire's embrace.

"Feels good don't it?" Nelson said, as he must have overheard my sigh of relieve.

"Yeah" I said simply.

"You can start explaining when ever you are ready" I said to him.

"Always to the chase with you" Nelson said shaking his head and smiling.

"Well I guess it's simple, I just survived the crash. I guess it's the same way you and the rest of them survived. I can't write a book on how to survive a bus wreck, or write well to begin with." Nelson said to me.

Same old Nelson, I think the time we dated I got to know him a lot more. Even better than I would have liked to.

"I guess that makes sense" I said shrugging.

Nelson nodded as he heard my response.

"Th… thanks for protecting me" I said stuttering a bit as I realized that Nelson has protected me while I was out.

"No prob, nerd" Nelson said teasing.

"You would have done the same for me" Nelson said poking a stick at the fire.

"But my question is… how much of us are gone?" Nelson asked wanting a recap of what happened.

I didn't know how to answer him. I really never paid attention to the details until he asked me. I probably shouldn't count who is already dead but I should count who I know didn't die.

"We still have Milhouse, Rod Flanders, Janey, Martin Prince, and your friend Kearney." I told him.

Nelson put his hand on his chin as he tried to remember who they all were.

"So we have a nerd, an awkward kid, a bully, a goody two shoes, and a girl." Nelson said.

"I guess that will have to do" Nelson said standing up from the fire.

"We should probably look for them in the morning" Nelson suggested.

I nodded as I heard him. I will the best I can to save as much lives as possible. I can't let anyone else die. Bart was my brother and I had to stop him. Nelson contributed to Bart's madness but he didn't cause it, he was just a factor.

I admitted though there was still something I felt towards Nelson. I cared for him but I knew not to get involved with him again. I knew that he would choose bullying due to peer pressure.

Nelson then went off to his bed as he put out the fire behind him. I lied down also as I figured I better get some sleep. I wanted the fire because I wasn't as warm as I wanted yet but I knew that it was a hazard. Not just to the forest, but to us too.

**Marge POV**

As everyone was complaining and worried the intercom turned on.

"Quiet everyone" Chalmers yelled, as the room got quiet.

"We have someone on the line!" The school worker said on the other line of the intercom.

Then a different, static voice spoke from the intercom.

"Hello!" The young voice said.

I gasped in horror as I heard the voice. It was my daughter, Lisa!

"Lisa!" I cried out as if she could hear me.

"Our bus has wrecked on the way to school and we are stranded out here with a killer after us." Lisa spoke extremely quickly, a definite fear in her voice.

I tried to hold back my emotions and listen to her.

"Many of us have died and there is only a few of us left. We need your help!" Lisa yelled with urgency.

"Please some of us are still alive, we need help!" She said now sobbing without control.

I could picture my daughter cold and scared as it broke my heart. I wanted to comfort her and give her my love.

"Please…I don't think we can last much longer." Lisa said know sobbing so much it was hard to tell what she said.

Then her sobbing suddenly cut off. I grasped at my chest, as I felt more worried and frightened than I had ever been. I began to cry as Homer came up and held me closely.

"Track that number!" Chalmers shouted urgently.

The parents then started freaking out as they all asked about their children. The officers began to intervene as they tried to keep control.

"They are on bus route eight" The intercom spoke trying to speak over the crowd.

"I know where that is!" Edna said aloud so everyone can hear.

I heard her as I then felt determination instead of sadness.

"Follow me!" Edna said as she rushed out of the door and into the street.

Every parent soon followed as they rushed to the doors. I was the first of the parents to rush to my car as everyone rushed outside.

"Come on Homer!" I yelled at him as I backed up.

Homer climbed in as he closed the door.

"Hey, is that Moe?" Homer asked as he leaned his head out of the window.

"Homer we don't…" I said getting cut off.

"Hey Moe!" He called.

Moe stopped as he turned to the car.

"Oh hi Homer" Moe said.

"What are you doing here? You aren't a parent." Homer asked.

"Oh so just because I'm not a parent doesn't mean I can't come to the mob? Is that it?" Moe asked getting angry.

"Oh for crying out loud!" I blurted out as I punched my foot the gas petal.

We quickly sped off as I could hear Homer saying goodbye to Moe. I rolled my eyes.

I just wished my babies were okay. I prayed that they were okay.

**Homer POV**

I turned to Marge as I could the tense look on her face. She looked really focused. I then turned to the road as I saw tons of cars pile into the street and take off, some following each other and others going in opposite directions. This really was serious. Marge looked so worried.

"We'll find them" I said trying to comfort her.

Marge groaned, as my words didn't calm her down anymore. There was then a dead silence as the only sound was the motor of the car going.

"We may never see our kids again Homer" Marge said breaking the silence.

I frowned as I pondered this. I had always wished that my children were gone but I never pictured my life without them. I cared for Lisa, Maggie and even Bart. I loved all of them… they were my family. I had spent a large portion of my life raising them all. To think that I would never see them grow up sent a shock through my soul. I remembered the song Lisa wrote for me when we went on the Lil' Starmaker competition. One line specifically I remember.

_You are no longer my coach, but you're always my dad _

There was a chance that I would never be able to see my little girl ever again and an even higher chance that I wouldn't be able to see my little guy. I didn't respond, as I wanted to get there as quick as possible.

"Screw the traffic laws Marge… petal to the metal!" I said wanting to go even faster.

"You got it" Marge said as she forced her foot down harder.

Edna was leading the way as we jolted quickly behind her. Soon we entered the vicinity of the forest. We drove quickly as we both looked around frantically to find something. In the read view mirror I could see all the other cars behind us. There sure was a large following.

Then Edna suddenly stopped in front of us. Marge screamed as she slammed on the brakes as well and we skidded off the road and onto the side. I jerked back into place as I rubbed my neck. I turned to my side as I saw that Marge was already outside. I got out also I saw it there.

There were pieces of debris everywhere as they littered even places far away from the bus. From here I could already see that some people were ejected from the bus and died. There we stood as we tried to take in the scene. All those parents who would never see their children again. Marge clenched her fist, as I knew that she was getting ready to check if Bart was among the dead.

Let's hope that they were okay. Let's hope that we will be okay.


	12. Chapter 12: Pain

I'm back; let's get this story on the roll.

* * *

**Marge POV**

I slowly entered the area, as there was nothing but eerie silence. I looked around the wrecked area as there wasn't even birds chirping. The scene was something else. I didn't know what to think. All the sadness welded up inside me as these poor kids had their lives stripped away. What happened here? What could have caused something like this? Edna walked ahead as she slowly got closer to the pieces of metal that used to be a bus.

"Auto!" She shouted out hoping someone would hear her.

There were no answers as Edna put her hands down. Auto must be the kid's school bus driver. I couldn't take the suspense of not knowing!

"We should wait for the others" Homer said stopping me as I was ready to leave.

I moved out of Homer's grip as I followed Edna. I got up close to the site as Edna kneeled down to the bus as if she found something.

"What is it?" I asked from behind her shoulders.

Edna got up from her kneeled position as she held out a pair of music players, the overly sized ones that were clearly outdated. I glared at the players as I saw there was excessive blood on them. I couldn't tell if it was his own or if they were someone else's. I looked up at her as I saw something in the metal shrapnel.

It was a chunk of hair. I plucked the hair from the piece as I examined it. Edna turned to me as she saw the hair I held. I stared at her as she looked back at me with pity. She knew whose hair it belonged too, and so did I. It was my special little guy's hair, straight from his precious little head.

"We should…" Edna said about to suggest something.

I moved around her quickly as I saw something in the distance. It looked like someone had been through the forest. I rushed towards the forest, as I didn't want to delay any longer. Edna was going to follow behind me when I heard her make a shrill scream. I quickly turned backwards as I saw Edna with her hand over mouth and her eyes big. I followed her eyes to the ground as I saw that where she was looking. On the ground lied the upper half of a young boy. I gasped a little as I noticed the boy.

It was young Ralph Wiggum. I remembered meeting the boy he was a little slow. I also remembered that he used to date my daughter Lisa. Then the spark united as I remembered why I was here. I wasn't going to let my children down. I rushed into the forest, as I didn't care about anyone else. I pushed the branches aside as hot tears streamed from my eyes.

**Lisa POV**

I sat up as I rubbed my throbbing.

"Ugh, I am really going to look forward to having my bed back" I said aloud.

"How'd you sleep?" I asked Nelson from a far.

There was no response as I figured he was still asleep. I got out of bed as I walked to the pile of stuff we still had lying around. I accounted for everything as I then heard something that made me stop. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Nelson's makeshift bed move around.

"About time you got…" I said instantly stopping in mid-sentence.

The bed fell over, as there was no one inside the bed. I quickly began to worry as I looked around looking for Nelson. Nelson was nowhere to be seen as I quickly got to the stuff and packed it up. This wasn't good. I wanted to call out to Nelson with all my might but I knew that wasn't a good idea. I wasn't alone here; I had to find Nelson quickly. I left the campsite as I went through the forest quickly. I rushed through it quickly as I heard someone chasing me from behind. I quickly spun around as I saw nothing. Was my mind just playing tricks on me? Or was I really going insane.

I was confused and scared as I knelt down under a small tree and began to sob. Everyone was gone. I was alone again; in the middle of a forest I didn't know how to get out of. I then heard footsteps as I slowly began to digress. The branches moved, as I got ready to run as soon as I saw that it was an actual person. I saw a hand move from the brush and I quickly took off. I sprinted away as I ran into someone and looked up in terror.

It was Kearney Zzyzwics.

"Oh thank goodness" I said feeling a false sense of relief.

Then he didn't answer me instead I was greeted with a punch to the face. I tumbled backwards as I fell down. Kearney walked up to me as from the ground I could see him turn to another person.

"Look what I got" Kearney said grinning.

I scrambled to my feet sloppily as I saw who it was.

"Very nice" The person said walking with his hands behind his back.

It was Martin Prince.

"What are you doing?!" I asked both of them hoping for an answer.

Kearney picked me up from my dress as he lifted me up and move me by force. I tried to get free as he easily overpowered me.

"Martin!" I shouted to him. He followed us nonchalantly as Kearney carried me.

Kearney then hung me off a cliff as I looked down and saw a long fall. I tried to reach for something to grab onto as I was too far away.

"Don't do this" I begged Martin.

"You have nothing to offer me" Martin said shrugging

. I had to rethink this. I got it!

"Kearney are you really going to take orders from him!" I shouted to Kearney.

Kearney was going to release me as he stopped suddenly. Kearney looked towards Martin as Martin shrunk away.

"I ummm… just do what you want" Martin said giving away his control.

Any sense of control or power he had was gone. Kearney then turned back to me as I realized that what I did didn't help my situation.

"So, what am I going to do with you?" Kearney asked me.

"L…let me go or you'll be sorry" I said trying to gather courage.

Kearney rolled his neck and behind him I could see Martin. Please Martin, help me! Martin looked at me as he then shook his head freaking out. Martin ran into the forest as he left me behind. That coward! How could he leave me?

"Kearney you don't want to kill me, please" I pleaded with him.

"Oh spare me, killing someone won't be so bad" Kearney responded.

"Killing someone isn't that bad?! Tell that to Bart! And tell that to me who witnessed what killing someone does! You are no better than Bart!" I shouted full of rage.

"Go ahead kill me! Beat me down! I bet it won't make you feel better. Take away what little hope I have left." I said to him.

Kearney began to falter as he heard me.

"Do it!" I cried to him loudly.

Kearney then broke down as he let go of his grip and let me plummet. I screamed as I then felt someone grab onto me. I looked up as I saw Nelson's face. Nelson! I cried out on the inside. Nelson then pulled me back up as I felt solid ground again. I breathed heavily as I tried to calm myself down. I rolled over as I saw Nelson quickly get up. Kearney was on his knees as he stared at the ground blankly. Nelson dropped his guard as he helped me to my feet.

"Let's go" He said to me as he grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me away from Kearney.

We ran through the forest as I dodged the branches.

"Where were you?" I asked him.

"It doesn't matter" Nelson said trying to push my question aside.

"You were going to turn me into them weren't you?" I asked him feeling betrayed.

Nelson didn't answer as he turned his face away from me. He was in league with Kearney and his bully friends. I pulled my arm away as Nelson stopped and turned around to face me. I couldn't believe it he was like the rest. I ran away from him as I quickly got away from him. I ran until I didn't hear footsteps behind me, he obviously wasn't following me. I sat down next to a tree as I tucked my knees into my chest and rested.

**Homer POV**

I quickly ran after Marge as I led a group of parents behind me. As we ran we stopped towards the entrance to the forest.

"Everyone stop. We have got to have a plan before we all go rushing in" Edna told the crowd.

"She's right" Chalmers said trying to sort everyone out.

"I say we take a select few to go into the forest to follow Mrs. Simpson and rest will stay out here near the bus" Chalmers said having a plan.

That sounds good to me; I am definitely going to find Marge though.

"I'm going" I said aloud.

"Okay, who else is going then?" Chalmers said looking around.

"I'm going" Edna said joining me.

"Time to get this scumbag" Moe said cocking his gun. "Alright then, I'm going with them and the rest of you stay here" Chalmers ordered the rest of the group. "Let's go" I said as I journeyed into the forest. The others followed behind ready to find Marge and anyone else who might be alive still.

**Milhouse POV**

I was hungry and traveling in this forest for hours.

"I'm hungry" Rod complained to me.

I regret even dragging him with me.

"We'll find something soon" I said exhausted.

"You've been saying that for hours" Rod complained more.

It was true, I have been saying that for hours but I just didn't know what else to say. I couldn't tell him that we won't find anything. Then as we walked I saw something. There was light! It was shining in from the side.

"Look!" I said pointing at the light.

Rod turned and saw it as his expression changed.

"Come on, it may be a way out!" I said rushing to the area.

Rod followed me as I pushed the branches aside. There it was, the wrecked bus! We made it out of the forest! I jumped up and down as energy poured from me.

Rod hugged me as he ran towards the bus. I wanted to get as far away from the forest as possible as I ran quickly to the bus. I was surprised as I saw a large group of parents near the bus. I quickly got excited as Rod rushed in front of me and towards his father. I then suddenly stopped as I got a chill down my spine. I turned towards the forest instantly as I saw a horrible sight. He was standing on the outskirts of the forest.

It was Bart!

He was covered in blood as he loomed around and saw the parents. His shirt was dried with blood as he obviously had gotten multiple other children. I looked at him with discontent as I was forced to look at what my best friend had become. Bart turned and looked at me as we stared into each other. I stood there in shock, as he didn't even seem to recognize me. Bart then turned his back on me as he walked slowly back into the forest. I was going to speak out and warn the others but I hesitated.

It was too late now; I had waited too long. I turned back to Rod as I say him getting reunited with Ned. I turned back to the forest as I hoped that the rest were okay. I am sorry about my weakness.

I wanted Lisa, Marge, Homer to make it out okay… and yes even you Bart.


	13. Chapter 13: Break you open

Time to finish the story. This is the climax so I am glad about that. Enjoy and review, if not I don't care.

* * *

**_Lisa POV_**

I sat in the treetops as I scooped the area. No sign of Nelson or anyone else. I looked down as I stared at the bow I had lying beside me. I hoped someone out there would find me. It had been a few days of isolation. No sign of human life, only the sounds of the forest. I felt as if I was never going to make it out. I survived this long, so I guess I can last out even longer. I hope Milhouse and everyone else made it out alive.

As I thought more and more I tried to suppress the frustration inside me. Sideshow Bob broke my brother. Now he was never going to pay the price. I clenched my fist as I wished I could bring back Sideshow Bob and force him to pay. I wished I would wake up in my bed, and start the day anew. I couldn't control my anger anymore as I stood up from the trees.

"You hear that Sideshow!" I shouted into the sky.

"I am not going to give in!" I shouted more.

"I won't become another pawn in your game!" I shouted in anger.

"I hate you!" I shrieked as if he would be able to hear me.

I heard my voice echo through the dense forest as I let my rage subside. I got down from the tree as I packed my stuff up and got ready to move again. I was running out of food, so I had to get more. As I was going to leave I felt a presence. I stopped as I put my bag down. I took out my bow as I cautiously aimed into the nothingness. I walked forward as I looked through the bushes.

I saw the brush move as I fired an arrow at it. I looked for a body as saw nothing. I moved where I shot the arrow as I saw that it was a rabbit. I sighed in relief as I grabbed the rabbit and walked back to my campsite.

"You scared me" I laughed to the rabbit.

"For a second I thought you were…" I said as I looked up and saw the most horrific sight.

It was Bart! He stood there staring directly at me. The blood and dirt covered his face and clothes; it didn't even look like my brother.

"Bart" I said setting the rabbit down.

Bart looked up as he got recognition of who I was.

"Die" Bart said speaking to me for the first time after the incident.

My eyes grew wide as Bart suddenly charged at me. I stumbled as Bart hit me across the face. Bart grabbed me by the collar as I stared the beast in the face.

"Bart you don't want to kill me" I tried to reason with him.

"You aren't a killer, you are my brother!" I said desperately.

"You have to fight it, please" I said tearing up.

Bart breathed heavily as I saw a look of hesitation in his eyes. Bart then finally snapped back as he reached in his pocket and pulled out the dreaded knife. I scooped up dirt in my hand as I quickly threw the dust into his eyes. Bart freaked out as I kicked Bart off of me. I got up as I ran for my bow. I grabbed the bow as I quickly picked up the quiver of arrows as well. I slung it over my shoulder as I directed my attention back to Bart. Bart was upon me as he kicked me directly in the face. I spun to the ground as I tried to get up. I spotted blood under me as I realized how strong Bart's kick really was. Bart dragged me as he tossed me into a near by tree. Bart yelled as he tried to plunge the knife into my stomach.

I moved as I quickly pulled out an arrow and jabbed it into his arm. Bart screamed as he went back. I followed him as I punched Bart directly in the face. Bart fell over on his back. I stared at my brother on the ground as I felt a twinge of guilt. Could I really let my brother suffer? He was my brother after all. I was going to help Bart up when he rolled over and I saw his hate filled eyes. I was quickly reminded that this was my new brother, the killer of innocent children.

I ran as I picked up my backpack and tried to retreat. As I ran I could hear Bart chasing behind me. I ran quickly as I felt a hand on my shoulder. I spun around ready to attack when I saw that it was my mom.

"Mom!" I shouted in shock.

"Don't worry it's me sweety" Marge said back to me.

Wait if Mom was following me all along, then that means...

"You have to get out of here!" I urged my mom.

"W- why?" Marge said hurt.

As she said that I saw Bart appear from behind her.

"No!" I shouted pushing Marge to the side.

Marge tumbled to the ground as I drew my bow and aimed at Bart. My hand was shaking like crazy as my nerves were getting the best of me. Bart walked forward as I couldn't get a shot due to my shaking hands. No, no, no… of all times why now?

I was too late as Bart smacked the bow out of my hand. Bart slashed quickly as he cut my forearm. I yelled in pain as I tried to ignore the pain. Bart grabbed me by the hair as he was ready to kill me.

"Bart no. Please!" I screamed.

Bart was going to kill me on the spot when I heard a gun shot. I looked to my side as I saw Homer and Moe standing there. Moe held a smoking shotgun as Homer ran forward to help Marge up. Bart recoiled backwards dropping the knife and falling to the ground. I ran to help my mom also.

"What happened?" Mom said regained her composer.

"We got him" Moe said pulling the bullet out of his shotgun.

Wait a second… Moe fired a shotgun. He shot pretty far for that to be a kill shot. I quickly turned around as I saw Bart making it to his feet blood pouring from him. The shotgun pellets must have only scratched him. Bart charged at unsuspecting mom and dad ready to kill.

"No!" I yelled as I picked up the knife.

Bart lunged as I closed my eyes and moved the knife forward. I felt a liquid substance on my hand as I opened my eyes and saw Bart standing in front of me. I looked down as I saw what I had done. Bart's emotions we nonexistent as he looked down at the knife lodged in his chest and then back at me. My tears were over flowing as I regretted what I had done. Oh god why did it have to happen this way?

Then in my sadness I saw a creepy smile break Bart's lips. I stared in confused horror as Bart began giggling to himself as he was bleeding out. All I saw was Sideshow Bob. Bart then slumped over my shoulder as his mouth got close to my ear.

"Congratulations Lis, you're a murderer" Bart said coldly.

Then Bart fell off my shoulder and onto the ground as my mother cried in terror. She crawled over to Bart as she stroked his hair. I looked down as I saw the smirk still plastered on his face.

His words were branded into my mind: Congratulations Lis, you're a murderer

**_Lisa POV_**

I stood up in the rain as I was brought back to present time. I looked at the picture of Bart over the coffin as I saw how happy he was, how happy we were. What I'd give to have those times back, the times where he would steal my dolls and rip their heads off. The times where we would bicker over who was right or wrong. Or even just over the last piece of toast. But those times were over.

I turned over my shoulder as I saw my parents there. I ran into their open arms as they hugged me tightly.

"I'm going to miss him" I sobbed softly.

Mom ran her hand through my hair trying to comfort me. Mom and Dad took me by the hand as they lead me to the door of the cemetery. My parents were at the exit as they turned around to face me. I stopped as I turned around and looked at Bart's coffin. I smiled sadly, Bart can now rest. No more Sideshow Bob, no more Skinner, no more family and no more pain.

I walked towards the exit as I joined my parents. We got in the car and drove away from the cemetery. I stared out the window as the rain continued to pour down.

I finally knew what being a sibling was about, it was about freedom. The freedom siblings enjoy with one another and the peer status they hold allow them greater intimacy than they have with theirs mothers or fathers. In growing up, sisters and brothers often spend more time alone together than they do with parents, and they get to know each other in ways parents never know them. An older child experiences its own past in playing with a younger one. The younger one learns from sharing the older sibling's activities, and in process come to understand their sibling and themselves.

Together, siblings become experts in penetrating each other's thoughts and feelings. Siblings have a compelling need to accumulate the knowledge they have of each other. Each wants to know what makes the other one tick. Each wants to know which buttons to press to make the other cry or cringe. Each also wants to know how to make the other laugh and how to win the other's love and approval.

In it's intensity, their mutual knowledge becomes all embracing. The intimate knowledge siblings' hold is not limited to themselves; it also includes knowledge of their parents. They may be the only ones who know for instance that beneath the wit and charm the world sees in their parents lies a cold, mutual anger that cause the family great suffering.

Siblings may fight and scream at each other, but they also offer one another solace and safety in a world that appears to overwhelmingly stacked in favor of adults. They share secrets parents never hear and communicate through private codes whose meanings only they know. Through their confidences and shared secrets, through the time they spend alone and they knowledge they gain, siblings learn to cooperate and get along together. To discover the meaning of loyalty, and master skills in defending one another against the outside even in the midst of their own vicious battles.

The pull of memories, history and rewards of sibling companionship draw brothers and sisters to each other... in spite of their differences.

* * *

The end. Thanks for sticking by me this whole time. I know the wait was long, but I hope it was worth it. I just wanted to finish this story and get it out of the way. I forgot how fun writing was. Hope you guys enjoyed.


End file.
